Clexa: The jealousy journey 1: College and the unknow
by AigokerosShura
Summary: Lexa is a bad girl, who fell for the not so good princess. As teenagers they are full of emotions, quest, and excitement. Jealousy takes the best of them, but they are strong and in love. A short lovely story about go against all odds. And yes, the are horny teens. Lexa g!p, sex, shameless smut, pure sex. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm sorry. I'm a mess. I really fucked up. I didn't mean to. I… ummm… I got jealous… I wish I hadn't. Well just… she's… Fuck, Lexa! What was I supposed to do? God! I'm jealous, I know, but, I'm in love with you. So… yeah! I… ummm… I'm in love with you. Shit! I already said that… I'm going to leave you alone… Bye… oi! Ummm… if you haven't changed your mind, ring me… I'll be waiting… Lexa… I really, really, really love you. So… yeah! I fucked up. I'm fucked… I'm fucked without you. Shit! I love you so much. Please, ring me back!_

"Do you think this will work?" Raven looked into Clarke's blue eyes.

"I don't know. I can only hope." Her blue eyes were sad. "Fuck, Rave! I'm such a fucking bitch!" She sat on her bed. Raven was laying there looking at her friend go crazy.

"Why were you so angry? Lexa loves you. You know that. She was with us. Do you think we would let anything happen to your girl? Fuck, Clarke, Heda is crazy for you, even blind people can see that. So, what happened, asshole?"

"I was jealous. Costia is Lexa's ex." The blonde fell on her bed feeling weak, angry, guilty and jealous, so jealous.

"Her?" The brunette's eyes got bigger in surprise. "Fuck me! She's a model, right? I mean… Holy fuck, Clarke! She's stunning. Like, she is not even real. She has legs so long and muscular, her black hair is almost dark blue, she has killer abs, and those eyes… they are like honey… my God! Fucking Heda! She's got game. I wouldn't mind if Costia would give me the eye." Raven smiled.

"Fucking incredible! My very straight friend is drooling all over my girlfriend's ex. Thank you!" The blonde put a pillow over her face. She was fucked.

"Mate! Easy! We've never got to meet Costia. She was having a very secretive relationship with Lexa. I thought she was ugly as fuck, but mate, i was wrong… Look, Lexa loves you. OK? Just… relax. Give her time." Raven took the pillow out of her friend's face.

"How much, how much fucking time, Rave?" Raven laughed. She loved Clarke, but her friend was too intense sometimes. "She hasn't called me… in like… two hours. Why?"

"Clarke. You almost beat her head off! You called her a cheater, slapped her and then ran away. So, give her some space." Raven hugged her friend. "You are a crazy bitch! But Lexa knows you. And God only knows why but she is crazy in love with you. So, stop being all mental. And rest. OK?" Clarke rested her face on her friend's shoulder.

"OK. I will. I promise."

* * *

 _Clarke was a seventeen year old girl. She happened to fall in love with no other than Alexandria "Heda" Woods. The captain of the female rugby team. The most respected girl at the Arkadia High School. Lexa, with her whole team, had won three championship in a row since Lexa was a regular player. The coach made Lexa the captain after her third championship, and with Anya, Octavia, Echo, and Raven, they were the unstoppable team. The problem was Lexa's attitude. She was a total jerk. Full of herself, always looking down on people. Everybody was drooling over her, hating her, loving her, or wanting to be her. So obviously she misbehaved. And knowing that she was the only one who could guide the team to glory, and the sports were so important in that school, of course she was the poster-girl of sassiness._

 _Clarke was an artist, a very talented one. So full of hope, illusion, love and compassion. She was the new girl. Everybody called her the princess, she was lovely, witty and rich, so rich that nobody understood why she was attending at a public school. The first time they met was in their senior year, at the winter ball._

 _"Hi!" The brunette heard a very deep sexy voice behind her._

 _"Hello! Yeah I know, I'm pretty real." Lexa answered. She was wearing a grey three piece suit, a white dress shirt and a red tie._

 _"Yeah! Cool!" The blonde was looking to the girl next to Lexa. "Rave. Hi!" Clarke greeted the other brunette._

 _"Oh my god! Princesses. What the fuck are you doing here?" They hugged. Lexa was shocked. Nobody has ever ignored her, until now._

 _"Well, York sucks, and you and the Blakes are here, so... Here I am. Where are they?" Clarke said._

 _"Cool! I saw Octavia on the dance floor. And Bellamy is… there." Raven pointed at the punch table. "He's bringing the juice." Clarke smiled and watched the boy with bright eyes._

 _"So, you tamed him. Uh?" The blonde said to the brunette._

 _"No! He always has been a nice guy. He was just full of hormones and stupidity. Just that." Raven smiled, and waved to her boyfriend._

 _"Yeah right! Remember Wells. He still is full of hormones and stupidity. So I broke up with him."_

 _"Ugh! He is a fucking snob. How could you date him?" Raven asked. Lexa was there, hearing the two friend chatting and laughing, she felt invisible, but, she couldn't go away, the blonde was stunning, with her red dress and her very full cleavage, her baby blue eyes and her amazing yellow hair. She needed to make the blonde look at her. Lexa's got game and the looks, she could do that._

 _"I don't know. Hormones and stupidity." Lexa was about to talk when Bellamy came._

 _"Oh my god! Princess. How? What the fuck?" They hugged. Lexa was there, doing nothing, shocked, how could this happen to her?_

 _"Hello to you too, Bell." She released the embrace. "Well, my parents got the position here, so, here we are."_

 _"When?" Bellamy asked, passing the cups to his girlfriend and Lexa._

 _"Last week. I haven't had time to do anything. I wanted to call you guys, but I thought to surprise you." Bellamy handed her a cup, she drank it in one glup. That was the first time that she fully noticed Lexa._

 _"Well done, mate! You did it, we are surprised as fuck!" Bellamy observed how quiet the figure next to Raven was. "And" He put his arm on Lexa's shoulder. "Have you met Heda, here?"_

 _"No! Hi!" Clarke extend her hand to shake Lexa's._

 _"Hi! Alexandria Woods. Everybody calls me Lexa. Nice to meet you." She smiled to the blonde and took her hand. Both girls felt electricity running through their bodies when their hands connected. Clarke smiled and Lexa knew she wanted to make the girl smile like that more._

 _"You actually have manners. Nice! I thought you were full of yourself like the fuckers at Mount Weather."_

 _"WHAT? FUCK NO, PRINCESS… YOU ARE CRAZY!" That was Octavia's battle scream. "Fuck them! We are the grounders and she is Heda, the mighty." Octavia hugged Clarke. "Right, Heda?" At that both girls started to chant. "Jus drein, jus daun!" In seconds all the people in the gym were accompanying the both girls. That sentence was like mantra. Clarke leaned on Lexa's shoulder, then she whispered on her ear._

 _"What's that?" The brunette felt chills run all over her body. She smelled Clarke's perfume and almost moaned._

 _"Blood must have blood. Is our battle scream, every time someone mentions the mountain people, we chant that, because we sort of despise them." Lexa smiled at Clarke. "Wait! You were at that school and you didn't know about our rivalry? We hate mountain people."_

 _"Yeah well! I'm not really into sports… And… I'm not there anymore, I'm a grounder now. So… Jus drein jus daun! Man... Rugby is so sexy…" She smirked at Lexa and the mighty Heda started fantasizing with that smirk and those beautiful blue eyes. She was fucked, she felt instantly smitten with the blonde._

* * *

Clarke was sobbing quietly. Raven was there stroking her hair, trying to make her feel less stressed. In that moment a very loud noise was heard.

"Really, O? When are you gonna learn to use the bloody door?" Raven said.

"Later. And in my defense, I did use the door. I knocked, nobody answered, and then… I climbed. What's going on? How is she?" She sat on the bed.

"Crazy… Full on emotions… I kind of miss the emo era… She would fit perfectly. Anyway… Bloody artist." Raven said.

"Well, her favorite band is My Chemical Romance… so… she's kind of an emo." Both girls laughed.

"O? Do you know why Lexa hasn't called me yet?" Octavia looked at Clarke in disbelief.

"Really princess! Don't you remember anything?" Clarke was confused.

"What do I have to remember?" Octavia laughed, but looking at the state that her friend was, she stopped and got serious.

"Clarke. You knocked Heda out. You fucking knocked out your own, very tough, Captain of the rugby female team girlfriend out."

"WHAT?" Raven and Clarke yelled at once.

"No I didn't… I slapped her." Octavia laughed again.

"No princess. You punched Lexa right in the nose. There was blood everywhere. It was funny. Heda just stood there for two seconds, and then… she was falling like a rock. Nice thing Costia grabbed her before she hit the ground. It could have caused some damage. You know? Hits on the head, bad stuff. Lexa's stupid enough as it is… right? Being in love with the princess here." Clarke started crying. Now, she felt like a horrible person.

"For fucks sake, O! Shut the fuck up!" Raven hugged Clarke, trying to calm her down.

"Shit! Sorry princess… I was joking." The younger brunette said to the blonde. Octavia sat in the bed next to her friends.

"How is she?" Clarke asked.

"She is OK now. We took her to the hospital. You should have seen Costia's face when Wenddy, the nurse, called the surgeon chief. She was so shocked. It was funny." She laughed.

"Fucking Costia was with MY LEXA? She's going to break up with me, Rave. I Knew it. This was too good to be truth." Clarke said.

"WHAT? No Clarke! Fucking listen. OK? It looks bad, but, to be fair, Costia was the only one who's got a car. And Linc and I, we were with Heda all the time. Don't be such a twat." Octavia said.

"You are praying for a miracle." Raven smiled and hugged Clarke tight.

"I know. Anyway, I came to let you know that Lexa is OK. super fine, according to your mother. And she told me to tell you this. Clarke, you are a moron. You supposed to look after Lexa, not damage her. Your girlfriend is OK and healthy." Clarke was embarrassed know.

"Fucking hell!" Clarke said, Raven and Octavia laughed.

"Well is good to know that one Griffin is taking care of Heda." Raven commented.

"Actually, papa G was at the hospital and he took Lexa home. Just to check on her. So yeah. Clarke is the only idiot around here." Both friends laughed at the blonde.

"Like that time at the derby. Fucking baby Griffin, you are a hurricane." Raven mocked Clarke remembering the incident.

"Ugh! Leave me fucking alone." The blonde screamed in her pillow.

"Lexa is so fucking in love with you. Last year, she would've destroyed everything just because someone looked at her the wrong way." Raven commented.

"Yep. She has changed. All because of you. Oh great Wanheda!"

"What the fuck, O?" Clarke asked.

"That's what people are calling you. Everybody saw you knock Lexa out. I mean, we were waiting for you at the parking lot. So… now you are feared, Wanheda." Octavia said.

"I insist." Raven said. "Like in the last derby."

* * *

 _Everybody knew that Clarke had a temper. Everybody witnessed it one time, in the middle of the field when one mountain player hurt Lexa. It was the derby, the atmosphere was tense. The score was tied and it was the grounder's turn to play back and score. Raven passed the ball to Lexa, and she ran from the middle of the pitch to the in-goal. She scored, the grounders won the match, one more victory to the championship and the fourth derby they won in a row. In that moment, Lorelei Tsing, jumped and kicked Lexa in the face. The referee disqualified her, but she was mental and attacked Lexa again. The grounder's Captain was laying on the floor protecting her face. The whole team was covering her body and trying to move Lorelei away from Lexa. Everything was a chaos, kicks, punches, screams, blood everywhere. At that moment the blonde punched Lorelei in the face, when she was down, Clarke straddled her and punched Tsing with all the strength that she had. At the end, Raven, Octavia and Anya had to stop Clarke._

 _"Fucking bitch… she's my girlfriend… don't touch her… don't you dare put a hand on her… fucking psycho." Raven was holding her arms, surprised at the revelation she released her. Nobody knew Clarke and Lexa were dating. Some mountain players took Lorelei and carried her to the locker room, far away from Clarke and her rage._

 _"WHAT?" Octavia and Raven asked at the same time. Clarke was gone, kneeling next to Lexa, who was conscious. The trio ran to them and kneeled demanding answers._

 _"Yeah! Surprise… The princess said yes… so yeah." Lexa said, and was trying to stand up. Clarke helped her._

 _"Anya, we need to go to the hospital. Take my car and drive us… NOW!" The blonde commanded and Anya sprinted away without a second thought._

 _"I'm OK, Clarke." Lexa said, but the brunette was a little dizzy._

 _"OK? Really? That fucking bitch almost killed you. Fuck it… Let me ring my mom." They were walking to the car very slowly, Clarke was afraid that Lexa would pass out on her. "Mom… what? No, not OK… I mean I am… but Lexa… no… she was kicked in the face… Yes mom… she's talking, and walking… No… I can't see any… Yes… we are going… OK… OK. Bye." When they finally reached Clarke's car, Lexa noticed that the blonde's hand was bleeding._

 _"Clarke… you hand…" The blonde put Lexa in the back seat and hugged her._

 _"Doesn't matter… we are going to the hospital anyway." Clarke kissed Lexa's forehead._

 _Abby checked Lexa out and concluded that she was perfect. The blonde had her right hand patched up. Clarke wasn't sure about leaving the brunette alone. Gustus, Indra, Anya and Aden, were at the hospital waiting for Lexa. Abby told them Lexa was better than perfect, except for the cut that she had in her right check, everything was dandy and she just needed rest. They agreed to let the blonde take Lexa home with her._

 _"Are you sure that it is not an inconvenience?" Gustus asked Clarke "My child can be… a handful, you know?"_

 _"Don't worry about it, I can manage. I know some first aid, and our home is near the hospital, my mom is going to be on call tonight, so I think it's safer." She smiled. Lexa felt that the blonde was planning something, but, to tell the truth, everything sounded pretty reasonable._

 _"All right. I guess. Are you OK with that Dr. Griffin?" Indra asked Abby._

 _"Yeah. Lexa is OK, but is always good to be prepared. And Clarke is right, about everything, really."_

 _"Well. I guess you just have to go grab some clothes, Heda." Gustus smiled to her daughter and put his hand on her shoulder._

 _"Oh! Don't worry about it. I can lend her some." Lexa was suspicious, but said nothing. Passing the time together alone was something the brunette was eager to do._

 _"Actually, I brought her bag." Raven said, putting Lexa's bag in front of the blonde._

 _"Lovely. Everything set. Ummm… Can I give you all a lift?" Clarke asked them. The gang and Lexa's family were all there._

 _"No, lad, thanks! I can drop every little delinquent home. You just keep an eye on this one. She's… you know, precious to all of us." Gustus smiled, and everybody said their goodbyes. Jake, Clarke's father was away for the weekend, so the blonde had the house to herself. Raven was hugging Clarke, saying goodbye, and then whispering in the blonde's ear._

 _"You are totally going to fuck Heda senseless, right?" The blonde winked and then they went to the Cadillac XT5._

 _"You know?" Lexa spoke quietly. "I still don't understand how someone like you is with someone like me." She seated in Clarke's car and went silent._

 _"Really Lexa? That shit again? Every time. Every time you hop on this stupid car, is the same stupid argument. Fuck it. My family has money, so what? It's not mine. I just got my talent, my art. You know this trunk is my father's." The blonde turned on the car and drove._

 _"This is your dad, but you drive a Cadillac CTS-V, girl. I ride my bike to school."_

 _"And thank God you do that, your ass looks so tight and perfect all the time. I love it." The brunette felt hot, but she tried to hide it._

 _"OK. Lexa, really. I told you the first time we spoke. Or… the first time you actually were a decent human being. I don't care about money. I left Mount Weather because they were a bunch of fucking snobs and horrible people. I'm not very fond of aristocrats. They piss me off. Yes, my mom happens to be one of them, but not by choice, she was born in that family. And well, my dad is your fan. So what?" The blonde put the car in the driveway, and turned off the switch._

 _"I know. Lorelei said something when she was trying to kick the shit out of me." Clarke helped Lexa get out of the car. Abby said that the brunette was OK, but Clarke wanted to be sure._

 _"What?" Clarke opened the door and waited for Lexa to enter first._

 _"That I don't deserve you, that you deserve better. Someone like them, or your kind… I didn't quite catch that."_

 _"Ugh! Fucking Tsing! They are obsessed with blood purity. Shitty people." Clarke guided Lexa to the kitchen._

 _"Is that a thing?" She asked, grabbed the glass of water and the pills the blonde handed to her._

 _"Of course not. They are crazy. Like, fucking barmy. She and Dante Wallace are insane. Don't worry about it. I lov…. Yeah… so… would you like to take a bath? Bubbles and all?" Lexa was sure that Clarke was going to say that she loved her, but dismissed the idea._

 _"Sounds nice." She followed Clarke to the blonde's bedroom._

 _That wasn't the first time Lexa was in Clarke's home. She had spent time with the blonde right after the ball. Jake, Clarke's father, was a very enthusiastic rugby fan. He, himself had been a grounder's player in his teens. When Abby and he got the position at Polis hospital and Clarke told them she wanted to attend Arkadia High School. he was ecstatic. Clarke and Lexa got along really well and became close almost instantly. So, knowing her father's fascination with the rugby team, Clarke told to him that she was friends with the one and only, Lexa "Heda" Woods, captain of the female rugby team, and two times winner of the best player of the year award. So he, of course, after the Finn incident, opened his house to Lexa with open arms. A little while later, the two teens were official._

 _"You know?" The brunette said to the blonde, taking her hand meanwhile they went to the bathroom._

 _"Are you gonna start with the 'you are so good to me' shit?" Clarke opened the door to her bedroom, and let Lexa get in. "Because that shit is getting old, Heda. And I'm afraid that i'm gonna have to dump your ass, because you are full of stupidity..." Clarke couldn't finish the sentence. She was trapped between Lexa and the door._

 _"And hormones… Clarke" Lexa was watching Clarke with an intensity that she hadn't seen before. "I'm gonna say something, but I really don't want you to take it the wrong way… I really, really need to fuck you right now. Like… Make you scream my name all night long, lick your pussy and suck your clit, like when we are snogging and your tongue is in my mouth. But, the most import think I want is… If you are game, put my cock on your pussy and fuck you senseless. You on top on me, under me, next to me, in front of me… Just… Fuck, you are so hot! What do you think?" Clarke was speechless. Lexa has never spoken to her like that. Yes, they have had a very heavy snogging sessions, groping all over themselves, blow jobs, hand jobs and shit, sweet sex, but nothing like aggressive or hard. Lexa wanted to wait and Clarke wanted to combust. The blonde was looking directly into the brunette eyes, the green in them was almost gone, her pupils were so dilated that Clarke was amazed._

 _"Yes! Are you sure?" Clarke knew that Lexa was nervous to have that kind of sex with her because of her condition. She totally wanted to do it with the captain on her first date, but Lexa told her that their first time would be special. And it was, for both of them, it was sweet, clumsy, tender and magical. But lately, their snogging sessions were more aggressive, and heated. Clarke loved it, and Lexa enjoyed it too, but the brunette wasn't sure if the blonde would like it, until one day that she asked Clarke 'have you ever image having rough sex. Not violent, just more… you know?' Lexa was embarrassed, the blonde kissed her, hard, and the topic was forgotten. Until now. "Do you feel OK? Your head hurts?"_

 _"Yes! I'm fucking sure. Do you wanna feel my head? It's fucking killing me right now. I'm as hard as a rock… Do you wanna help me?" Lexa smirked and that was all Clarke needed. The blonde grabbed Lexa's cock over her shorts. It felt super hard and Lexa couldn't stop a moan when Clarke placed her hand on it. "Baby, do you feel it! Uh? Fuck! Clarke, you are so sexy when you are angry." The blonde only smirked, pulled the brunette's shorts and briefs down to her ankles and stroked Lexa's cock a little harder._

 _"Fuck, Lexa! You are so hard. Why?" Clarke kissed Lexa, quickly putting her tongue in the brunette's mouth. Lexa sucked Clarke's tongue. She was desperate to undress the blonde. She worked on Clarke's top, almost ripping the piece of cloth. Lexa tossed the blonde's black bra away and sucked Clarke's nipples. It was so raw that the blonde was starting to feel so, so wet, that she, herself, was impressed._

 _"I love seeing you in my clothes. I love that you show your pride when you are with me. I love the way you defend me. Tonight I witnessed your strength. And fucking hell, baby." Lexa kept pinching Clarke's nipples. "You are a tough one. I really want to fuck you senseless, lovely. Because if you can knock out a rugby player, there is nothing in the word that you can't face. So… What do you say?" While Lexa talked, her left hand travelled from Clarke's nipples to her jeans, and slowly, almost unnoticed, she unbuttoned Clarke's jeans, put down her knickers and stroked her pussy._

 _"Yeah! Sure! But…" The blonde turned them around so Lexa was between the door and herself, and stroked Lexa's cock more aggressively, making the brunette moan louder. "That bitch punched you and I am concerned about your well being, so…" Clarke took Lexa's jersey and sports bra off. She pinched one of Lexa's nipples between her fingers, and sucked the other one. For a whole minute, Lexa was speechless enjoying Clarke's ministrations. "I'm gonna be the one who's gonna fuck you, OK? So lay down on the bed, and let all the work to me." Lexa was in the bed in a second, proudly naked and painfully hard. She shaves everything because, for her, it was cleaner, and to tell the truth, her cock looks a lot bigger this way. "I'm gonna suck that beautiful, huge, cock of yours, and you're gonna cum in my mouth, OK?" Lexa didn't say anything. She really liked that. The first time that happened was in their sixth date, in Clarke's car, after the movies. Clarke was really curious about Lexa's dick. They snogged a lot of times and Lexa gets really excited and her junk gets hard. Clarke never said a thing, she grabbed it a couple of times through Lexa's jeans, but that night Clarke was as horny as Lexa and one thing lead to another, Clarke put out Lexa's dick and sucked it for a couple of minutes. Lexa was nervous and turned on, she couldn't hold it and came in Clarke's mouth. The blonde swallowed everything, surprising both of them, since that day, Clarke always cleaned Lexa's cum._

 _"Fuck, baby! I wanna make you cum too." Lexa's was having a difficult time holding her excitement. Clarke was so skilled, the brunette always came in less than five minutes._

 _"You cum first and then I'm gonna sit on your face. Deal?" Lexa smirked and then let the blonde took control over the situation. She loved Clarke. She was sure and she was gonna tell her that. But after the blonde fucked her._

 _"OK, baby… Keep going. Want me to talk?" Lexa asked her. That was another new found topic, the dirty talk, they were really good at that. They discovered it that night at Clarke's car._

 _"Yes please" The blonde answered and put Lexa's cock in her mouth._

 _"Shit Clarke! Your mouth feels so good, so warm… Fucking hell! Baby, keep sucking that cock, you know I love it…. God Clarke! Yes… Shit, you're so good at it… Fuck… Do you feel it? Huh? How much I like it… Oh my God… Yes… Fuck yes… Suck my balls… Yeah! Suck them… Shit! Stroke my cock and suck my balls… Yeah… Baby… Baby I'm gonna cum… Clarke suck my dick please… Touch my balls… Oh my God… Yes… Fuck! Clarke… Fuck!" Lexa came and the blonde swallowed every drop. She was happy, Clarke was just content to have Lexa, to make sure that her girlfriend was OK, and in her arms. "Shit baby… I came so hard… I'm gonna need a minute if you want to fuck me." The blonde smiled full of love. Clarke's started to undress herself, giving Lexa some time to recover. When the blonde was totally naked, she laid next to Lexa and kissed her. The brunette kissed her back and could taste herself on the blonde's mouth, Lexa broke the kiss and looked at the blonde with adoration. "You talked about some face sitting, right?" Lexa smirked and got comfortable in the bed. "You know the rules, baby. Keep talking and you're gonna get me hard and ready to fuck." Clarke didn't waste any time. She straddled Lexa's face and the brunette helped her to place herself comfortable. "I love your fussy… So pink… Always so ready… So wet…" Lexa put a finger in Clarke's cunt and started to move it in and out. "You taste so sweet…" That was the last sentence the brunette formed, Clarke put her pussy over Lexa's lips and the girl licked her all._

 _"Shit Lex, I love your tongue… So soft… So wet… So warm… I love to fuck you after the matches… You are always so blood lusted… Shit baby… Keep doing that… Keep licking my lips… You know how I like it… God! You, full of energy… Tasting all sweaty… I love it… Baby please… Lick my clit… Shit, Lexa… Come on… Yes! Fuck, lick it… oh my god! The mighty Heda, being all submissive in bed… Yeah… Yeah… Suck it… Baby… Do you like my pussy on your face? Do you like it? It's all wet for you… Oh My God! Yes… Put your fingers inside… Yes… Make me cum baby, please… Yes! Don't stop sucking… Shit… I'm gonna cum… You do like that, don't you? You like to take all my cum in your face… Shit baby… Lexa, suck it… Harder… Fuck commander yes!" The blonde collapsed over the brunette. Lexa got out under Clarke, put her on the bed, and held her close. Her cock was already hard, but she just laid there with Clarke in her arms for a few minutes._

 _"Are you OK, princess?" Lexa whispered in her ear._

 _"Yes… That dirty talk is working perfectly." Lexa smiles, and got closer to Clarke's hair._

 _"Do you want a minute? You promised to fuck me senseless." Clarke laughed, and closed her eyes._

 _"Yes, a minute. We have all night. And my mom was right. You are perfect. You and your beautiful, huge cock." Lexa kissed Clarke's head and slept for a couple of hours._

 _Clarke woke up before Lexa, she looked her girlfriend sleep. The blonde was aware that she loved Lexa, she loved her with all her heart. Lately, all her paintings were about her, about them. Every topic, every sensation was there. Happiness, sadness, stress, understanding, hopelessness, hope, bitterness, lust and jealousy. All surrounded by colours and textures. Sleeping Lexa was the most amazing, beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Her little smile, her deep breathing, her eyes closed. Clarke was there watching her sleep, and she was overwhelmed with feelings. She was afraid, when she saw Lorelei hit Lexa, she lost it, she was full of rage and fear. She knows Lexa is tough, so when the brunette fell on the ground she knew Lexa was hurt, that's why she got carried away and almost ripped the player's head off. She was certain now. She didn't want to lose Lexa, she wanted Lexa and she loved the girl. Not just because the brunette was smoking hot, kind and perfect. No, she loved Lexa because she trusted her, respected her and knew her. Clarke was strong, Lexa knew that, and tonight the brunette did something nobody ever had let Clarke do, she let her take care of her, her girlfriend. And that vulnerability was the way Lexa showed her she loved her too._

 _With that new knowledge, the blonde knew how she will repay the brunette. She heard rumors about Lexa's sex life, about a girl who dated Lexa the year before she went to Arkadia. And how bad the breakup had been. The way Lexa tried to ease the pain by fucking literally everyone she could. And she wanted to show Lexa that she could take anything from her, that she was so in love with her, she trusted her deeply and she knew Lexa is incapable of hurting her. Sex had been sweet and spicy. She liked it, but she wanted to be connected with Lexa, that blood lust she saw in her girlfriend's eyes every once in awhile and never felt it, she wanted to try it. She was determined, tonight after everything, she was going to show Lexa how much she loved her._

 _Lexa moved on her back, and the sheets fell from her body, Clarke noticed she was already hard, painfully hard, she looked how Lexa frowned, her face was showing discomfort, so Clarke, being the nice girlfriend that she was, helped her girl. She gripped Lexa's cock really softly, the brunette was unaware, until Clarke put her mouth on Lexa's head and sucked her. Lexa moaned, her breath was fast and heavy, she opened an eye and saw a blonde head bobbing with abandon._

 _"Fucking hell! That's a way to wake up… baby… keep going… just… fuck Clarke… Hi!" Lexa was awake now. Feeling everything, all nice and steady. Clarke always surprised her, the way the blonde showed how much she liked her and how she took care of her needs. Lexa was in love, really in love, and she was going to show her that. "Baby… Baby, look at me… please." Clarke stopped sucking Lexa's cock, but kept on stroking it. "What do you want me to do, Clarke? I would do anything to make you feel good. You know that, don't you?" Clarke smiled. She directed herself towards Lexa's lips and kissed her hard, so hard that the brunette was moaning._

 _"I wanna fuck you Lex, let me be on top, OK?" Lexa smiled and helped Clarke to straddle her hips. The blonde rubbed her juices all over the brunette's cock. Lexa was breathing deeply, she wanted to cum just by looking at the blonde. Lexa grabbed Clarke tits and started playing with the blonde's nipples._

 _"I love your boobs. They are so soft, so big, impressively beautiful…" Lexa sucked them, with eagerness. She concentrated in one nipple, pinching the other one. Clarke's pussy was on fire, she felt cumming just by the contact of the brunettes cock with her clit._

 _"Fuck! Keep pinching my nipples like that and I'm gonna cum all over your dick." Clarke eyes were closed. She was just feeling everything, everywhere._

 _Lexa rubbed with more force, pinching Clarke's nipples harder and sucked on the blonde's pulse point. The blonde girl collapsed on top of Lexa, the brunette hugged and kissed her head. "Nice one, princess." She laughed, and Clarke slapped her arm. "But you know. If you don't keep any energy, I'm just gonna have to fuck you and not the other way around."_

 _"Nope! You are hurt and I'm gonna take care of you. Just give me a minute." Lexa rubbed Clarke's back. She was happy. "How come that bitch knocked you out? She's not that strong." Lexa's laughed softly. Clarke raised her head to look into the brunette eyes._

 _"She didn't knock me out. She just scratched my cheek, I saw her coming and I dodged the kick. I fell first because we won the match and I knew everything was going to go mental if I did something. You know, because all that happened last year. So I played dead." She smiled and kissed Clarke's lips. "But, when I was about to stand up, and fight Tsing back, a very cute, very angry artist tackled her and gave her a piece of her mind punching the shit out of her. That turned me on so fucking much, that my cock got hard in an instant and I had to… well… just lay there until it passed. Basically." Clarke was confused and glad._

 _"So… you are not… on the mend?"_

 _"Nope! I'm perfect. Your mom told us." She smiled._

 _"OK! Well! Fuck me then." Clarke was about to get down of Lexa, but the brunette stopped her._

 _"I will… soon. But I was told that YOU were the one who wanted to fuck me senseless. And I'm waiting up, hard and wet." She stroked her cock on Clarke's clit. "Come on, girl! Show me what you've got." Clarke grabbed Lexa's cock, stroked it few times and then put it in her and bounced hard. Lexa was shocked but pleased, she loved when Clarke was in charge. Sometimes all went messy and chaotic, but Clarke means well, she knows. "Fucking hell, baby girl… I… God! You feel so warm, so fucking soft… Shit baby… My God!" Clarke was determined to make Lexa cum hard. She was bouncing with abandon. She pinched Lexa's nipples and the brunette was reduced to a screaming mess. "FUCKING HELL… KEEP DOING THAT… Fuck Clarke… talk to me." The blonde smiled. She had Lexa were she wanted._

 _"Baby you are so good… so big… you barely fit… fuck Lexa… let me fuck you… is that alright? Just let me feel you baby."_

 _"Yeah… shit… yeah! I love it… God! You are so fucking tight… Shit… keep it up baby!" Lexa was sweating… just fighting the urge to cum inside Clarke. They had been tested last month, they were clean and healthy. But the fact that Lexa could knock Clarke up, was a very real possibility. So the brunette was focused in lasting as long as she could and cum outside her girlfriend._

 _"Commander." That was it. Lexa opened her eyes and all the lust that she kept was out. She knew what Clarke wanted. She was so ready to give it to her. Every time that Clarke called her that in their snogging sessions Lexa became a little aggressive, but she kept it in line afraid that it'll be too much for the blonde. But tonight she was certain that the blonde was capable of taking anything, even the blood lust that she held. "Commander… fuck me… hard…"_

 _"Alright!" Lexa stopped Clarke and put her cock out of the blonde. She stood up, took the blonde with her and put her hands on the wall, she placed herself behind the blonde and then whispered in Clarke's ear. "If you wanna stop, we will, OK? But I'm sure that you can take it… all." The atmosphere was full of carnal desire. Clarke nodded and Lexa put her dick inside Clarke. The position was new, and Clarke liked it instantly. She could feel all of Lexa… She could feel her breath on her shoulder, Lexa's hands on her hips, Lexa's hips crashing against hers furiously, the drops of sweat that fell from Lexa's body. "You are so beautiful Clarke, so impulsive, sassy. Shit! I really wanted to do this to you… God! Your pussy is all wet baby… I love it… Do you feel me, baby… Huh? My cock is twitching for you… Shit Clarke! You are the only one who can make me all horny by just looking at me… Feel it baby… God!" Lexa was thrusting into Clarke furiously. The blonde was static, she knew that Lexa was strong, but not this strong. She was excited, she wanted to demonstrate Lexa how much she trusted her. Suddenly, Lexa stopped her thrusting and carried Clarke, the blonde's legs were grabbed by Lexa's hands and the brunette moved them from the wall to the dresser, without putting her cock out of Clarke's pussy. There was a big mirror. Lexa put Clarke down, opened the blonde's legs as far as she could and resumed her thrusting, but this time harder than before. Clarke just could moan louder and louder. "Fuck, baby girl you are so hot… look Clarke, look how I'm fucking you… you look so beautiful." Clarke had her face red and her forehead was wet with sweat. The only thing that she heard was her moans and the sound of the thrusts. She was so turned on._

 _"Lexa… fuck, you feel so hard… so warm… commander… fuck, do you see us? God! My cunt is yours Lexa… I'm all yours… Fuck… pinch my nipple… God… harder… yeah! I wanna feel you!" That was making Lexa crazier and hornier if that could be possible. Lexa's hands left Clarke's hips. She kept thrusting, but Clarke was pushing herself on Lexa's cock, so that helped Lexa pinch Clarke's right nipple and stroke her clit. At that, Clarke screamed of pleasure. "I'm gonna cum again… Commander make me cum." With one more thrust, Clarke's walls were squeezing Lexa's cock. The brunette felt it and couldn't held her cum anymore. She put her dick out of Clarke, and came over the blonde's back._

 _"Fuck, baby… FUCK, CLARKE… Your ass is so cute." They tried to regain their energy. Lexa hugged Clarke, not minding her sperm was now all over her front. "Shit, was that good!"_

 _"Good? Really? I came like three times tonight." She turned and faced Lexa. "We are all covered in our cums. What about a bath?" Lexa kissed Clarke's lips._

 _"Fair enough." They separated and walked to the bathroom._

 _"Lex?"_

 _"Yes?" The blonde was opening the bathroom door, she went to preapare the bathtub with warm water and vanilla essences._

 _"Why didn't you cum inside?" Lexa was surprised, they never have talked about it. She had never done that, to anyone. For a moment she thought about it, but it wasn't the time and the later complications were huge._

 _"You didn't ask. I'm a little afraid of knocking you up, too. We are seventeen Clarke, I… we… are not ready." Lexa answered sincerely and went into the tub, waiting for Clarke. The blonde smiled and nodded, she totally understood, and if it was possible, she fell a little more for the brunette._

 _"I can take the pill. So… you know, we could try… one day." She faced Lexa, she wanted to show her girlfriend that that was OK and she wanted to try it._

 _"Someday OK? We are already taking the risk of me knocking you up. We need to buy condoms and put them in your room, your bag, my room, my bag, my wallet, yours… Just in case we need them." She kissed Clarke and held her into her arms, they were facing one another. "Clarke?" Lexa took the blonde chin to make her look at her directly in the eyes. "I love you." She said it, simple, with all the love she'd got for the blonde. Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa so tenderly, so filled with love. She wanted Lexa to feel every emotion she'd got._

 _"I love you too, Lexa. I really, really, do. It seems like I can't helped it… And I don't want to." They kissed and washed themselves until the water ran cold. "Plus, a love declaration made meanwhile we are coverer in our cums, it's the real deal." They laughed, yes, that was the real deal._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey princess. We are going. OK?" Raven and Octavia were at Clarke's bedroom door. The blonde fell asleep. And now it was almost midnight.

"Yeah!" Clarke answered.

"Bellamy is here, he went to check on Heda before he drove here." Octavia told Clarke.

"Is she OK?" Clarke got up on the bed, now she was awake.

"Not bad. She has a headache and a black eye. But you know, nothing new to her." He smiled.

"I hurt her so bad… I'm the worst girlfriend ever." She started to cry.

"What? No way! You are a good one… you just are a little temperamental, crazy and emotional, just what Heda needs. So, put up with your shit, mate. And think in ways to apologise to Lexa. Because all the rugby team ain't gonna let go the fact that YOU knocked out the mighty Heda. So… thanks, and… suck it up… Stop crying… Bye." Bellamy was the only person who can give Clarke a piece of his mind. He was the big brother, the best friend for everyone.

"Fuck off!" She yelled and cried some more until she fell asleep.

Next day, Clarke woke up feeling exactly the same, guilty and hurt. She knew what she did was wrong. But what she supposed to do when, none other than Costia Forest came back and was really interested in HER GIRLFRIEND? And why Lexa was smiling at her? Was she considering breaking up with her and going back to the model? "A fucking model" she screamed in her pillow. She loved Lexa, she does now, and she will do it until her dying day. She was sure of that. But, deep down, she was uncertain, did Lexa feel the same way? It was a very slim possibility, because she could feel Lexa's love every time they talked, kissed, hugged, looked, made love. But she couldn't help feeling like this. Uncertain. That was driving her crazy. She got up and had a shower, all this mess was making her feel dirty. She put a black tank top, her red short, shorts, and a blue hoodie. It was Lexa's, she gave it to her the first Monday after the winter ball.

* * *

 _It was a rainy day, Clarke was trying to catch up with all the classes that she had. Art was a piece of cake for her. Math was hell, biology was simply unnecessary and history was boring as hell. Luckily for her, Raven was a very smart math nerd, and Octavia was good studying the living things, she only needed to find a very gifted history lover who can help her and she was all set; so she had a chance. The blonde spent some time in the library studying and lost track of time. When the librarian told her it was time to go home, she was tired but happy, she could understand her English homework all by herself. When she was about to go to her car, the raining was harder than before so she stood in front of the entrance waiting for the rain to stop._

 _"Bloody hell! You have to forget your bloody history book, right Woods? Fucking rain." Lexa was walking trying to put her book into her backpack. "I hate being stupid… just… fuck it! Fucking Anya… took my fucking bike… It's important Heda…" She mocked Anya. "Important… I'm her fucking sister… I'm important." Clarke looked at Lexa struggling with her books and her hoodie and decided to help her._

 _"Need a hand?" Lexa froze and all her belongings fell. Quickly she kneeled on the floor and started to pick up her things. Clarke was there in a second._

 _"Ta!" Lexa said, looked up, and she was taken aback with the blue of Clarke's eyes._

 _"No problem…" She smiled at Lexa and the team captain was lost. "Nice to see you… how are you doing?" Really Heda… really…_

 _"Hi! I'm fine… This rain though. I didn't bring any sweeter and it's cold." Lexa stood up and handed her hoodie to Clarke._

 _"Here, take it. It's clean… I… yeah! Please, take it." Clarke took the hoodie and put it on. It smelt like Lexa, sweet but powerful. A combination of essences of wood and flowers._

 _"It smells like you." Clarke said without noticing. A very thin blush was covering Lexa's face._

 _"Yeah… ummm… I put it on when I was running here to take my books." Lexa was surprised at herself, she never babbled in front of girls. But Clarke wasn't exactly any girl, she was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. She felt weak, nervous and overexcited. She never felt like that, not even with Costia and that girl was a killer looker._

 _"I like it. It smells sweet and powerful. Like you." The sexual tension was there, both girls felt it, and Lexa was trying to come with anything to cut it, but the more she looked at Clarke the more she wanted to kiss her. She was in an internal battle to stop her excitement and keep talking with the blonde, without her cock getting hard._

 _"Ta!" The rain was stopping, so the magical moment was coming to an end. "I guess I'll see you around, right? So… take care." Lexa was trying to act cool and the discomfort of her jeans was starting to show, so she needed to get out of there quickly._

 _"Sure… I can give you a lift… if you want. Anya took your bike. That's what I heard, when you were talking with your imaginary friend." Clarke smiled. And Lexa was fucked._

 _"Yeah! Antonio has been a shitty friend for the last ten years, but you know? Friendship and all." Clarke laughed and Lexa was falling._

 _"Bummer! What about a lift?"_

 _"Sure. If that is not an inconvenience to you." Lexa was putting her backpack in front of her. There was no mighty power that could stop her cock to grow now._

 _"Right this way Ms. Woods." Lexa followed Clarke, and she was literally in pain. She watched Clarke's body and it was perfect, soft, fit, and curvy in the right places. Lexa was going to have a very needed alone session with herself after this. They reached the blonde's car and Lexa was shocked when she stood next to a Cadillac CTS-V. "Hop on" Clarke smiled and sat on the driver's seat._

 _"I don't know." Lexa was impressed. That car was a dream. Raven and her always fantasized about what brand was the best, Lexa always liked Cadillacs, Raven was a Lexus fan. But being in front of the car, there in the high school parking lot and then looking at the girl who was waiting for her in the driver's seat, made Lexa aware that they were completely different._

 _"You don't know what?" Clarke was getting anxious. When she met the Blakes and Raven, their families were working at her granddad's mansion. She was minted and her family was old and aristocratic, but she didn't care. She was happy with being able to play with the Blakes and Raven every time she was there. But time passed and it changed some things. She was sent to Mount Weather and lost contact with her gang. But then, she got the opportunity to be with them again. The big difficulty was that she was Clarke Griffin, a lot of people knew her family and that was making a lot of persons isolate her. Not her friends, but the students and teachers in general._

 _"I don't thinks it would be a good idea that you take me home. Not in this car. I will see you tomorrow, OK?" Lexa was about to get out of there and forget about the blonde, when Clarke got out of the car, shut the door with a very impressive force and faced Lexa._

 _"You know what? No, it's not fucking OK… It's just a stupid car, it happens to be new and shit but… come on! It's just iron and plastic… and…"_

 _"Leather and wood." Lexa said._

 _"Come on! Just a lift. Look, I'm not a bad person OK? Yes, I have money, so what? Can't I be kind? Or do something for someone that I like?" She stopped talking. Yes, she liked Lexa and yes, she sort of wanted to get to know the brunette, and yes, she was dying to taste those beautiful, full lips all over hers. But Lexa was cute and funny. What's not to like._

 _"I'm a bitch" Lexa answered. "I have seen you. I know that you are kind and care for others, but I'm not like that. I'm a fucking small town super star. I play rugby and that's my only ticket to get out of here. So yeah! You are too good for me or for my neighborhood. So no, I don't think this is a good idea."_

 _"Lexa, come on! I'm only offering you a lift. I'm not asking you out." Clarke was getting irritated._

 _"I would say yes, you know? If you'd asked me I would… or would have. Now I know how much loaded you are. I think I don't have a chance. And I'm intersex, I got a cock..." Clarke was shocked, she really didn't understand a thing. Apart from the part that Lexa likes her back. "And you are straight, those things never end well." The brunette didn't look at Clarke while she talked. The blonde was facing her now._

 _"Get your nice bum into the car. I'll drive you home and tomorrow I'll pick you up at four, for our date, OK?" This time Lexa looked at Clarke's eyes, she didn't find a piece of mockery._

 _"What?" Lexa was shocked. Clarke Griffin was asking her out. She knew she got the looks, she was a catch, but for someone who was in the same position as her, not with Clarke Griffin, from the Griffin house._

 _"You said 'If you'd asked me I will say yes.' Dress casual. Get in the car and let's go."_

 _"OK" Lexa never told anyone how they started to date. She wanted to maintain certain image. But, sometime later Clarke was everywhere, she made herself at home in Lexa's life and the brunette didn't seem to mind._

* * *

Clarke was still very upset with herself. She was hiding away in her room and she wasn't going to get out of there if Lexa didn't talk to her first. "Why she isn't ringing me back? I'm fucked… she's going to break up with me." Her parents told her Lexa was OK and without too much damage. Abby assured her, Heda was perfect, but she needed it a couple of hours or a day to get perfect. She didn't have to get worried, but she was, because she hurt Lexa, that wasn't her intention in the first place but that happened. She had been miserable laying in her bed when she heard the doorbell, someone came, she hoped to be left alone.

"Hello! How you feeling?" Jake opened the door and greeted Lexa. The brunette was wearing black, blue and white plaid Bermuda shorts, black converse, a white tank top and a black hoodie, that was covering her black eye.

"Fine. Is Clarke OK?" Jake laughed and let Lexa into the house.

"I think she should be asking that question. Or be at your house right now. I'm sure that sometimes those artistic emotions make her blind." Lexa smiled. She liked Jake, he was a good man, always looking for her daughter to be better.

"I think she is ashamed. She didn't mean anything to get so bad… And… I know she seems… well, rather guilty because of my eye, but she was protecting me, I guess. From someone." Jake understood Lexa's point of view. He had been there to witness of a lot of scenes of jealousy from her daughter when someone was giving the brunette the eye. It was absolutely funny, because that regularly happened when they were at some gala or in a fancy dinner. Clarke always makes sure everyone knew that Lexa was with her, if anyone wanted to hurt or disrespect the brunette, Clarke gladly would give them a piece of her mind, and a very hard punch in the face.

"Yeah well. You love her. She loves you. At your age is very difficult to keep you impulses at line. You are a rugby player, you have been taught to control yourself, but Clarke, she wears her heart on her sleeve, all those emotions she carries with her… I'm just glad you two found each other." Jake smiled, and so did Lexa. They were very alike. They were instantly in good terms when they met, and when Clarke told Abby and him that she was dating Lexa, he was the first to congratulate and have the talk with the brunette. "She is upstairs in her room. You can go and bring her some food."

"Excellent plan, but, I need to check her first." Abby said, walking out of the kitchen carrying a first aid kit. "Lexa, please." Jake walked with her to the living room and stayed there the entire time. Lexa had been afraid of hospitals and everything that had to do with medicine, because of her intersex condition, she had to pass a lot of time in hospitals, she hated it. Abby being a doctor was a very cruel joke.

"Do you think this is a good idea? They are your people. I don't know the protocol, and the only thing that I wear in formal occasions are suits with trainers, I must add." Lexa was pleading Clarke with her eyes to not make her do that. A gala. In a mansion. Clarke's grandparent's mansion. And Clarke wanted Lexa to go with her. They were laying in the brunette's room. After the chaos that happened in the derby, Clarke didn't leave Lexa's side. Little by little Clarke was spending more and more time in Lexa's house. The blonde wanted to prove to the brunette that money has nothing to do with her personality or her love for her.

"It's a perfect idea. Some of that snobs are very interested in sports, my dad happens to know some of them. We can introduce you to one or two, I heard that the coach of the Oxford women's rugby team is going to be there and probably they want to offer you a scholarship. You wanna study politics and internationals relations, right? And I wanna study Fine Arts. It's a win-win Lex. Please. I wanna go to college with you. I love you." Clarke kissed Lexa hard, the brunette couldn't fight that even if she wanted.

* * *

 _"I don't have the money to go to Oxford Clarke. You know that. And I don't want your dad to think that I'm taking advantage of your position." Clarke loved Lexa, but sometimes she could be very frustrating._

 _"You are not doing that. My dad was the one who told me to invite you. He wants do this because you are…" Clarke straddled the brunette's hips "Lexa 'the almighty Heda' Woods." Clarke started to kiss Lexa's neck, sucking very lightly some parts that she knew turned Lexa on._

 _"That's not my nickname." Lexa stroked Clarke's hair. She was in love with the blonde, she had no doubt about it._

 _"I know, but, you are." Clarke started to unbutton Lexa's navy blue formal shirt. "Why are you wearing this again?"_

 _"I got a presentation about the economic dysfunction in the Thatcher era and the miners' strike." Lexa was now kissing the blonde's neck._

 _"I love your love for history, politics and socialism. So yeah, imagine us in Oxford doing this, but in our flat." Lexa smiled, Clarke wasn't going to drop the point without a fight._

 _"Clarke… Come on… those are dreams… we need to stay focused on the present. The one that is actually possible." Clarke stood up and got serious._

 _"This is a possibility Lexa, a very real one. You are an excellent student and a marvelous player, you've got a huge chance. Please, come to the gala with me. Be my plus one. My knight in shining armour. Please!" Lexa smiled, she was going to say yes, but wanted to play a little more._

 _"I don't have a suit."_

 _"Fuck the suit, I'll buy you one."_

 _"Clarke…" Lexa used a serious tone when Clarke started talking about them and money. For the blonde that wasn't a big deal, but Lexa always felt uncomfortable. The blonde took Lexa's hands and kissed them._

 _"Don't Clarke me. Your birthday is next week, and the gala is the Saturday after your birthday. It's gonna be your birthday gift. Please…" Clarke was doing that little bunched up face that she did when she was getting upset. "What about this… After the gala we can have sex, rough, raw sex, and you can cum in my mouth." Clarke smiled at Lexa and started to feel something hard in the brunette's grey slacks._

 _"Are you blackmailing me with sex and expensive suits?" Lexa asked surprised. Clarke would do anything for her, because she loved her that much._

 _"What? Noooo… I'm just saying that a want to give you a present and make you cum in my mouth, like always." This time Clarke felt it, Lexa's cock was awake. "Are you hard?" Lexa blushed. Yes, Clarke could make her horny in two seconds._

 _"What?… Yes, I'm fucking horny. It's like your super power. You start to talk dirty and them puff! I'm all hard. So basically, it's your fault." She kissed Clarke eagerly._

 _"So, are you gonna come? And you are gonna cum. Right?" Clarke moved her hips and rubbed her pussy over Lexa's cock._

 _"Have I ever told you how much in love with you I am?" Lexa asked, and the blonde unbuttoned her formal shirt and lifted Lexa's bra._

 _"No. How much?" Clarke was stroking Lexa's nipples slowly and tenderly. She loved everything about Lexa. Her perky boobs, her slim waist, her killer abs, her long legs, her beautiful brown hair, her impossible green eyes. She was in love, and she wanted to help Lexa fulfill her dream._

 _"I love you so much, that I'm going to accompany you to the gala and I'm not going to make any comments about how incredibly unnecessary the nobility is in any country. How about that?" Clarke smiled, she love the wit of her girlfriend, her passion in politics and her way with words._

 _"Would you do that? Be with me at the gala. Just enjoy ourselves and in some point in the evening, when all the respectful people will be drunk and unaware, we'll steal a bottle of champagne, drink it in the pool house and then fuck all night." Lexa lifted Clarke's hips a little, she was getting hotter with every word._

 _"I would go with you to infinity and beyond, Clarke." That was it. Clarke unzipped Lexa's slacks and put her cock out, she was already very hard and a little wet with precum._

 _"Awww! Toy story and sex. You are so lovely, Lexa Woods. That gave you a point into the fucking game. Now. How much time do we have before Anya comes back?" The blonde was stroking Lexa's dick quickly and hard. She didn't want to get caught like it almost happened last time._

 _"Like…" Lexa took her phone and saw the hour. "Twenty minutes. More or less." Lexa was trying to open the front of Clarke's dress, bottoms weren't her best friend right now, and with the blonde stroking her cock furiously, she was losing the battle._

 _"Ring her, I wanna be sure. If we are lucky we can play oral and regular, you know." Finishing her sentences Clarke sucked Lexa's cock._

 _"Shit, baby, we are gonna do that even if we don't have much time, I promise. And why do I have to ring her? It was your idea." Lexa grabbed her phone again and dialed Anya's number._

 _"Well, I like your cock, everywhere inside my body, and my mouth happens to be a little busy right now, but if you don't want to ring your sister, then I guess we have to stop…" Clarke didn't finish her sentences, Lexa guided the blonde's head to her cock again, Clarke opened her mouth and licked Lexa's cock, meanwhile the brunette spoke with her sister._

 _"Oi, mate? Are you gaying some poor soul?" Lexa was concentrating in talking to her sister and trying to control her breathing, she almost moaned when Clarke passed her tongue all around her cock's vein. "Nothing much. I'm wondering, what time are you coming home, mate? … Oh! OK so what? … Nah that's wicked, I think we can grab something to eat" Lexa smiled, the blonde sucked harder hearing the joke "… Oh… OK. Cheers, then. Tell Echo I say hi. Bye." She hung up and let out a moan. "Baby girl, your tongue is killing me. Anya said that she would be here in an hour, but my parents will show up in thirty minutes, so…" Lexa stopped Clarke bobbing head and undressed her. Then without notice she made the blonde kneel on the bed, she placed herself behind the blonde and sucked her cunt and her clit. There was no need to do that, no lubricants were needed, Clarke was always wet, but Lexa loved eating her girlfriend out. Meanwhile she was sucking Clarke's cunt, she put a condom on. Clarke loved to feel Lexa's cock bare in her, but Lexa wasn't so sure if the pills would work hundred percent. And with Clarke being on her fertile days, she didn't want any surprise._

 _"Fucking hell, Lex. I thought we didn't have so much time."_

 _"No we don't, but I love the taste of your pussy. So now… We fuck." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hips and thrusted hard and quick, Clarke just moaned loudly. Lexa was half dressed, her slacks and boxers were on her thighs, and her shirt was wide open._

 _"Shit Lex, fuck me good baby… Make me feel you… Come on love. Fuck, your dick is so big, I love how you make me feel so filled, your cock is amazing." Clarke loved that position. She could see Lexa's body moving furiously through the mirror. She looked at herself, she was horny as hell, feeling every thrust, and every inch of Lexa's cock put into her with love and roughness._

 _"No fucking snob can fuck you like this Clarke… Shit baby. No one is as big as I am… Do you feel it love? Do you feel how my cock is stretching your cunt? Clarke you are so wet and tight. Fucking hell. You are perfect." Lexa put her front on Clarke's back, without stopping her thrust she played with Clarke's nipples. "I love you Clarke. I'm gonna make you cum so hard… Baby…" Lexa reaccommodated herself behind Clarke and stroked the blonde's clit._

 _"Shit Lex… Fuck me please… Keep doing that… Rub my clit… God." Lexa did that a couple of times, and then…_

 _"Can I put my finger in your asshole, baby girl? I promise it will feel good. Can I baby girl, please?" Clarke was so horny and desperate to cum that she would accept anything. "I will take care of you… I'm not gonna hurt you… It'll feel good. Can I?" Lexa stopped the thrusting for a moment, Clarke was quiet. The brunette thought she went too far._

 _"Yes, put it in, just, be gentle OK?" Lexa smiled, lowered herself until her lips reached Clarke's shoulder and kissed it. Then, her wet finger was, little by little, being put into Clarke's asshole._

 _"Are you OK, love?" The blonde nodded. Lexa kept moving around her thumb, trying to not hurt the blonde. "I'm gonna move OK, baby? Do you wanna feel nice and hot, baby?"_

 _"Yes, please… Hmmm… Keep it up, Lexa. Your huge cock feels so good in me, and your finger too."_

 _"Shit Clarke, you're so hot. Your ass, your cunt, your tits. Baby, you're squeezing my cock so good… I love you."_

 _"God… I'm gonna cum Lexa… Shit." The intensity of her orgasm was overwhelming, her walls' spasm were so hard that she made Lexa cum with her._

 _"Oh my god, Clarke! You are sucking my cock… Shit! Baby!" Both girls were exhausted and happy. Lexa, pulled out of Clarke, removed the condom and put it in the trash can, then she laid next to her._

 _"What's up with that, babe?" She smiled and kissed Lexa nose._

 _"Don't know. I always wanted to try it. A lot of guys said that makes people cum harder, because you hit a nerve."_

 _"They weren't wrong."_

 _"Did you like it? Did I hurt you?" Clarke kissed Lexa on the lips. Her girlfriend was nervous, but the blonde was calm and satisfied._

 _"Everything was perfect. I need to get a shower and then get dressed. And you need to do the same. I don't want your parents catch us here, almost naked and post coital smiling." Lexa got up and helped Clarke clean the mess._

 _"And, by the way, I was going to say yes to the invitation before the sex. OK?" Lexa opened the door to the bathroom and let Clarke enter first._

 _"I know that. It's just… You make me so horny. I wanted to kiss you the first time I saw you. You looked so handsome with your red tie and your grey suit. The problem was your attitude, but, you came along." The blonde opened the shower._

 _"I love you." The brunette kissed her._

 _"I know. I love you too."_

* * *

 _Clarke talked to Jake the next day. She needed advice about Lexa's gift. He was amused, her daughter was really serious about introducing Lexa to all the right persons that can help her girlfriend get the scholarship she would need to go to Oxford with her. In her past relationships she never even presented her boyfriends to them. They found out in a very horrendous way that she was dating. Jake liked Lexa instantly, she was polite and serious, but also, so sweet and respectful when she was with Clarke. Jake knew she was in love with her daughter._

 _"Are you sure Lexa wants to go to Oxford?" He was looking through the Armani catalogue trying to find out a nice suit for Lexa. He remembered his first gala, he wanted to puke every time he was introduced to someone and his suit wasn't the right one. Abby had been at his side the whole night supporting him. Love makes people do crazy shit._

 _"Why wouldn't she? It's one of the best schools in the world, literally!" She asked him curiously. "Do you think she is doing this just for me?" That was not what she wanted. She loved Lexa, but she loved the brunette independence and stubbornness. If Lexa wanted to be in other college, so be it. What if the brunette didn't love her like she did?_

 _"Of course she is going to the gala for you. And about the college, you should have asked her. And you are right, Oxford is a hell of a school, I enjoyed myself, being with the love of my life and changing my point of view about some aristocrats." He looked at her daughter, he stood up and handed her daughter's phone. "Call Lexa. Tell her we need to talk." Clarke looked at him in disbelief._

 _"We do?" Clarke dialed Lexa._

 _"Not we, love. Lexa and I. Maybe if she understands where I came from, she wouldn't feel off, right? She is talented, witty and charming. She needs just a little push." He grabbed his keys and his wallet._

 _"Hi Lex… good… yes… how was the practice?… I bet, Octavia was mental… yes, Lincoln is a saint. Look, my dad wants to talk to you… no, nothing to worry about… I think he will pick you up in about… fifteen minutes… no, just him… no, don't be daft, love… dress casual and take a shower… You sort of smell." The blonde laughed. "OK… just be your awesome self. Bye." She turned to his dad. "All set, dad. Take care of her, she's pretty precious to me."_

 _"I will, love." He kissed her head. "I'm off."_

 _Lexa was anxious. Why her girlfriend's father wanted to talk to her, alone? Is he going to tell her that she couldn't be with her anymore? Is he going to tell her to be careful about their sex life? No, that was too much. Jake was pretty good with her. He always was at the games, he was one of the people who cheered harder for her, apart from Aden, Gustus, Indra, and of course Clarke, but they were family and the blonde was her girlfriend. They were fine. But, what if he thought that she only wanted to take advantage of their position._

 _"What's up loser?" Anya was laying in the couch, reading a book. "You look like you're about to pass out."_

 _"Anya… do you… when… how does Echo's parents treat you?" Lexa sat in the arm rest next to her sister._

 _"Good! Like a friend. Why?" Lexa played nervously with her hands._

 _"Jake Griffin is going to talk to me. And I don't know why. Clarke didn't tell me." Anya stood up suddenly._

 _"What? Why?" Lexa stood up and walked around the living room._

 _"I don't know. Am I fucked?"_

 _"Don't know. Did you fuck her daughter in their bedroom?" Anya asked sincerely._

 _"NO! Fucker! Anya… God! This is serious… Clarke, we were talking about college. And she told me about going to Oxford, then I told her that I didn't have the money, then she told me they know some people who run the scholarships. And her father was very enthusiastic about me being there, and she talked about the rugby team… and blah, blah, blah…" Lexa couldn't stop going across the living room, meanwhile she was babbling._

 _"Scholarship… to… to Oxford? Your dream college?" Lexa stood abruptly._

 _"Yes." Lexa was going mental in her own world._

 _"Where is Clarke going to study?" Anya asked._

 _"Oxford?" Lexa was very anxious, nobody has ever told her that being in a relationship would be responding to another family as well._

 _"Is Clarke's family part of the scholarship committee?" Lexa wasn't understanding why her sister was asking so many stupid questions._

 _"No." Anya faced Lexa and slapped her on the head._

 _"You fucking moron. Are you taking the piss about this, right?" Anya was looking at her in disbelief._

 _"Why?" The doorbell rang. Lexa froze in her place. Now she understood, Clarke just wanted to help her, but her pride was in the way._

 _"Lord Griffin." Gustus opened the door and greeted Jake._

 _"Gustus, always a pleasure." Jake smiled to the big man. Jake Griffin was anything but short, he had the completion of an ex rugby player, just like Gustus. It was funny how the two men were so sweet with their families._

 _"What can I do for you, Jake?" Gustus let Jake in. Lexa was as white as a paper._

 _"Well, I came for Lexa. My wife's family is going to have a gala in two weeks. There's gonna be a lot of stupid people, but some of them are part of the Oxford committee and the Oxford rugby association. We think is a good idea to introduce Lexa to them. What do you think, Mr. Woods?" Jake was so calm standing against the three Woods that were speechless and shocked. "I mean, no strings attached."_

 _"Oxford? Like the university? That Oxford?" Gustus was the one to speak first._

 _"That one." Jake stood there smiling the whole time. He remembered the first time his family tipped off his scholarship._

 _"Wow! You don't have to do that, Jake." Gustus told Jake sincerely._

 _"If she doesn't want it, I do. Just… HEDA is Oxford!" Anya was static, she could cry, but she won't, she was a Woods._

 _"Actually, I was thinking about that Anya. You are an amazing player, ferocious, unstoppable. I can see why Lexa is like she is. You two make a perfect team. The same goes to Octavia and Raven. In fact, they have been scouted, their spot in the team is irrevocable. Oxford is eager to have them. Unfortunately, the gala is for a certain number of people and Clarke wants Lexa there. But not to worry, I know that people, I recorded your last match and you are going to be mentioned. I promise you. So what do you all think?" Anya and Gustus looked at Lexa, the girl was there, but her mind was in another place completely. This was a very unique opportunity._

 _"Yes of course. I'll be there. I told Clarke I would." Lexa smiled sincerely._

 _"Nice. Now… let's go. We need to go to shopping."_

 _"Sorry what?" Gustus wasn't understanding anything that was happening in his own living room._

 _"Well, it's a gala. And I hate to inform you Lexa, but you can't go wearing trainers and jeans. I tried once, Abby simply mocked me and took me shopping. So, now is my turn. Shall we?" Jake was waiting for an answer. Lexa looked at Gustus, then at Anya and the both nodded. This situation was totally unbelievable. She followed Jake to his trunk._

 _"Why are you doing this? You don't need to. And I'm pretty sure Lady Griffin is not a fan of mine." Jake chuckled. It was funny how formaly Lexa referred to her wife._

 _"She does like you. And I don't need to do this. I want to. You respect Clarke and she wants to help you. And I am in the position to do so. It's my pleasure Lexa, really. Your skills are impressive. Out there in the field, you are a true commander, always looking for your team, pushing them to be better, taking the punches. That is what teamwork is about. And I heard you when you were helping Clarke study, you are witty. Oxford would be lucky to have you. Not the other way around." Lexa went silent. She wanted to believe that but in her young life, she has done a lot of shit._

 _"Thanks." It was all she said._

 _"Rough childhood?" Jake wanted to make small talk. Maybe he will discover a little more about Lexa._

 _"You can say that." Lexa wasn't so sure how many information she would like to share._

 _"Being in the system is tough as fuck, isn't it?" Lexa looked at Jake. How did he know? "Gustus is a good man and there is a little about him in you. But foster parents are not the biological ones, isn't it? That can fuck us up really bad." He kept driving._

 _"Yeah." Lexa was looking out of the window. He knew. Only a foster child could knew._

 _"My mother was a drug addict. I was a punk, a handful of a kid. Nobody wanted me. I spent a month with someone and then I was returned, like a fucking piece of crap. Not worthy, a criminal. I robbed some stores, I got caught. Shitty life, shitty acquaintances. I did everything wrong. But rugby, mate! I was like a God in the pitch… rugby was my element. All full of rage, bitterness and strength. When I met Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, I was fourteen. He was the coach at the orphanage. He was a good man, he saw my potential, also my hatred. He adopted me anyway. 'You will be a star Jake, let go the anger, live.' And I did. So I understand you, Lexa. Is hard to let people in, trusting them, believe that people only want to help you because they want, nothing more. You have an opportunity and the affection of my beloved daughter. Make the most out of it." He looked at her briefly and smiled._

 _"My mom gave me away because of my condition. I was born intersex. Everything dandy from the waist up, not to the waist down. She thought I was a monster. I was four when she put me in the system. I looked like a healthy boy. Until I was ten. The changes, the pain, the hate, the humiliation. Those were the worst. Anya was my foster mate. She was reckless, smart. She was the only one who told me that I was normal and nothing was wrong with me, that I have more strength, and that I should use it. I wanted to be like her, make her proud, she was my sister since then. When I found out she had been adopted, I lost it. I ran away from the orphanage. I didn't know she was convincing Gustus and Indra to adopt me. I lived in the streets for six months until they found me. Anya hit the crap out of me. Then Gustus and Indra grounded me for six months. That was the first time I felt loved. When I was thirteen Anya told Gustus about the rugby tryouts, he told her to take me with her. My dad had been a player too, but he played football. I was good at running and punching people in the face, getting into trouble. Being that different is just hard, I hated everyone. So in the tryouts I did everything to be noticed, then I was elected to be part the rugby team, some things were good, I was clever, school was easy, but sports, sports were my element. I love rugby. It helped me be tamed, relax. Sometimes I felt so frustrated when I remembered being mistreated I needed to be there, in the field, show everyone I'm much more than… a freak. And suddenly, I got everything with rugby. So thank you. For everything. For letting me be with Clarke, for your trust, your help. It has been a rough path for me." They didn't talk about that anymore, Jake wanted to know Lexa, and he did. Her daughter was in good hands. His real concern was if Lexa could put up with Clarke's explosive personality._

 _"I can ask you not to be nervous at the gala, that everything will be fine, that it's a normal thing but I would be lieying. My first time on those things, I almost shitted myself." He chuckle. At least he was sincere._

 _"How someone like Lord Griffin accepted you as a son-in-law?" Jake turned his head in surprise, he laughed very hard. "Shit! Sorry, never mind."_

 _"I said the right things. Then I took my wife's name, never her title. So I'm Jake Griffin-Johnson." He said tenderly. "We are here. Clarke already sent me the model and the color of your tie. So, let's go." Lexa almost fainted when they stopped at the Armani shop._

* * *

 _The mansion was amazing, it looked like a castle. The garden was so green and vast. Lexa felt a little out of place. That was the first time she was in touch with a whole horde of aristocrats. Her family always told her that people were not to trust if they had ways to obtain what they wanted not minding other people. The Griffins were a whole other package. Very grounded, funny and carefree. Since her talk with Jake, Lexa understood why Clarke was so special. And tonight there she was, in love with Lady Griffin junior, attending a gala with the Griffins royalty and looking stunning and nervous. She was wearing a single-breasted dinner black suit in twill, with a blood red silk bow, lace up smooth black shoes, and a leather belt, everything from Armani. She looked and felt like a million pounds. Clarke was wearing a fitted jersey plunging V-neck blood red open back evening dress from Valentino. That outfit make Clarke look like a dream. Curves in all the right places. If Lexa hadn't been so nervous, her excitement would have been visible through her very new, very expensive suit._

 _She was nervous, she wanted to make a very good impression and this was the first time that she will meet the senior Griffin. And old Lord, Abby's father. She checked her make up for the hundredth time. Clarke only smiled at her and kissed lightly her cheek to not ruin her own lipstick._

 _"You are OK." Clarke took her arm to support her. "And we are early to make sure that you know my grandpa properly."_

 _"I… My god! And here I thought meeting your mom had been hard." The blonde slapped her arm lightly._

 _"You are funny. Just be yourself." Clarke winked at her and crossed the big entrance behind her parents. Lexa gulped, she suddenly felt very thirsty._

 _"Grandpa!" Clarke hugged a very tall man, with the whitest hair and a very healthy bone structure._

 _"I'm so, so, so dead." Lexa whispered to herself. She didn't notice Clarke and Arthur Griffin the fourth were in front of her. "She is Alexandria Woods, Grandpa. She is my girlfriend." Lexa was frozen there. The old man put his hand on Lexa's shoulder._

 _"Like mother like daughter. Are you a rugby player too?" The man asked keeping his hand on Lexa's shoulder._

 _"Yes, Lord Griffin." The man smiled._

 _"Well, miss Woods. I hope you keep taking good care of Clarke in the school. And in life."_

 _"I will, Lord. I swear on my life." The man chuckled a little. He didn't look away from Lexa's eyes._

 _"I insist. Like mother like daughter, always picking the ballsy knights in shining armor. Very well, enjoy the evening Alexandria. I hope to see you around more often." And with that, Lexa was welcomed in the Griffin house._

 _"See? He already likes you. Come on. Let's talk with some people. Make them fall in love with you… No, you know, just… enchant them with your lovely charm… But, you are mine. OK?" Clarke was pretty serious._

 _"Loud and clear, MY Lady."_

 _"Fuck! You got game Heda!" Clarke kissed Lexa on the lips not minding her lipstick._

 _The evening went pretty well. Lexa met some people of the Oxford committee and the rugby association. She was shocked when they told her that they knew about her and they would be honored to give her a place in the Department of Politics and International Relations, and of course a spot on the rugby team. They agreed to go to the next derby. The matches of the mountain people against the grounders were well known in the whole country. That meant Anya got a chance to make it to the Faculty of Law. That was a very productive night. She didn't believe her luck._

 _"Hello! It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" A very attractive girl stood by her._

 _"Yeah, it is!" Lexa smiled. She was waiting for Clarke. The blonde was trying to steal a bottle of champagne from the kitchen._

 _"I'm Lady Ontari Bloodworth. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new in this galas stuff?" The girl was approaching Lexa slowly, almost predatory._

 _"Yeah! Actually. Lovely thing." Lexa was getting anxious again. The girl smelled like trouble. Lexa knew, not a long time ago, someone like Ontari almost destroyed her life._

 _"Nice. Do you want to enjoy your evening some more?" That was it, those girls always were looking for a fuck. She was out of the market. And if she'll be lucky, she would be out the rest of her life._

 _"I'm here with someone, I'm sorry Lady Bloodworth." Lexa was going to go find Clarke, she didn't want to spend more time with that chick._

 _"God! My name coming from your mouth sounds so sexy. I'll make sure that you scream my name all night long." Lexa was in deep shit. She knew that kind of girls. She used to enjoy fucking that sort of girls, before Clarke, that it. Ontari was invading her personal space and Lexa didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want anything to do with her either._

 _"Sorry! I'm in a very serious monogamous relationship."_

 _"I'm not jealous." Now Ontari was facing Lexa and getting really close to her lips._

 _"I'm not interested, Ontari." Lexa was avoiding Ontari acts._

 _"Leave her alone, slut." Clarke voice was deep and intimidating. "She said no. So fuck off, Bloodworth." The blonde was approaching them with a deadly glare directed at Ontari._

 _"Love, is OK. we can go now." Lexa approached Clarke, slowly and carefully. "Clarke, let's go."_

 _"Oh my God! Griffin, are you monopolizing the market? Two weren't enough for you. Does she know about your debut?" The blonde squeezed her fists harder and breathed deeply._

 _"Look Bloodworth. Go fuck yourself. And leave MY GIRLFRIEND alone." Ontari chuckled and put her hand on Lexa's front._

 _"This is a very nice piece of…" Ontari didn't end the sentences. Clarke punched her on the face and broke her lower lip. Lexa stood there, frozen, looking at her girlfriend surprised._

 _"Is she OK?" Lexa asked but Clarke was dragging her to the pool house._

 _"I hope not. My hand hurts, fucking hard head." Lexa laughed. Clarke was ferocious. "She deserved it. She almost rapped Bellamy."_

 _"Wait. What?" Lexa stopped abruptly. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Ontari doesn't take no for an answer. Last year, Bellamy was working at the gala. He took a break, Ontari found him. She got him drunk. I found him the next day in the stables." Lexa was impressed, her father was right, some snobs were fucking mental._

 _"He never told me. He fucked a Lady and he didn't tell me." Clarke opened the pool house and got in._

 _"He was fucked by a 'Lady'. And we are having sex regularly, so you are fucking a Lady too." Lexa put her arms around Clarke's waist from behind._

 _"I'm not 'fucking you' we are making love. Sometimes, most of the times, rough, hard and hot. But we are loving." Clarke turned and faced Lexa._

 _"You are a very smooth talker. And with this outfit, you look really fuckable." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke, hard._

 _"I fucking hate those snobs. I… she… fuck Clarke! I wanted to murder her. What? Everybody knew and did nothing? They just had a laugh and moved on with their lifes? Like it was a fucking innocent joke? It wasn't… It was cruel…" Clarke took Lexa's face in her hands._

 _"I know. And thank you for have defended my honor. I love you Alexandria Woods. You are mine. Remember that I would never hurt you, ever." Lexa smiled. She didn't know what she had done to be so lucky. A family who loved her, loyal friends and now a very kind family-in-law. "Now. I promise to make you cum in my mouth. So… let's do that. FYI I'm feeling like improvising." Lexa chuckled. If there was a thing that she found extremely Clarke, was the blonde's healthy and eager libido. Lexa was a very sexual active person, but for a reason she didn't find the right one. Yes, a lot of women threw themselves at Lexa. She had a good time, a decent fuck and moved on. But with Clarke, that was the first time she wants to give, no just take. The blonde was so confident, so sweet, even though when she has been all in command and rough, Lexa simply was amazed with her. "Heda. Are you hard already?" Clarke was groping Lexa's cock over her slacks._

 _"I'm so horny, Clarke. Since you came down those stairs in your house. The only two things which have been in my mind are: don't get up and fuck the gala and I need to be inside of her." Clarke guided Lexa to the master bedroom. The blonde kissed her hard and sloppy. Clarke didn't care about anything, she wanted to make sure that Lexa understood that she was hers, and Clarke was Lexa's. "Before we start what I totally know is gonna be the best night of my life. Can I take this clothes off? I have never had something that costs more than my parents' house." Lexa smiled and unbuttoned her jacket._

 _"You are such a baby. That doesn't cost that much. I've been in your house. Is a nice one. We should buy one in the neighborhood, we can have… you know… three kids and be happy." Clarke was looking intensely into Lexa's eyes. She probably was overstepping, but she wanted to know how serious the brunette was._

 _"Done. I like the house in the corner of the block. It has a big patio." Lexa was completely naked. Her cock has looking ready for the action._

 _"Are you for real?" The blonde was nude, except for her red suspender belt and her knickers._

 _"Fuck Clarke!" The brunette kissed Clarke's breast. "Of course I'm fucking serious. I have never been so serious in my life. After Oxford we can do whatever we want." The blonde smiled and let Lexa kiss and bite her neck._

 _"I love when you are all hard and ready." She said pinching the brunette's nipples._

 _"You punched a Lady on the face for me. That was hot as fuck." Lexa put her leg between Clarke's. She rubbed her cock over Clarke's cunt. "You are so fucking wet, Clarke. What I'm gonna do with you. Huh?" Clarke was putting her right leg on Lexa's waist to be as open as she could._

 _"I don't know. Why don't you put your nice, big cock in me and then we think of something, yeah?" Lexa put both Clarke's legs on her waist and then she did what she was told. Clarke grabbed Lexa's biceps for support. She felt Lexa everywhere. She loved to feel the strength of her girlfriend, all that power completely at her mercy._

 _"Shit baby, you are so hard… Fuck me Lexa… please… Make me scream." Lexa was thrusting in and out with such force that she was sure that she could break the wall. But feeling Clarke's nails all over her back and the white teeth of the blonde in her neck, she knew that one broken wall was worth it._

 _"Clarke… I love you… I swear… It's just you baby… just you." Lexa was concentrating in carrying Clarke and thrusting into her at the same time, it was a new experience for them, but not just physically, also emotionally. They were one on the same circumstances, just two horny teenagers in love. "Fuck baby, you feel so tight… Just for me Clarke, this is only mine… your cunt is mine… your tits… All of you." Lexa was an emotional mess, she wanted to make Clarke feel as loved as she felt, since she met the blonde._

 _"Lex, harder please... Just harder." Lexa obeyed, Clarke was bouncing in her cock. The blonde's moans could be heard all over the pool house. Both were sweating so much. Lexa almost lost the rhythm when the blonde screamed her name._

 _"Are you OK, love?"_

 _"Yes, just keep going… Fuck me good… Ah my god! Yes." Lexa couldn't stay standing. She put the blonde on the bed with her back on the mattress. She wanted to see her when she cums. "You feel so good Lexa… So, so, so good." The brunette paused for a second meanwhile she adjusted her position upon Clarke. She looked at the blonde in the eyes and kissed her hard._

 _"Where are the condoms?" She was about to stand up when Clarke stopped her._

 _"No condoms. Just you." The blonde was pinching her own nipples, she knew how much that excited Lexa._

 _"Baby, we need them. Your mom told us." Now Lexa was stroking Clarke cunt, over the blonde's lips and them her clit._

 _"Fuck the condoms, Lexa. I'm clean, and you are too. Am not on my fertile days. I'm taking the pills it's alright." The blonde stroked Lexa's cock._

 _"Baby… Fuck Clarke. All parts of your body are on fire… Keep playing with that cock, baby girl… Fucking hell." Lexa was about to put her finger inside the blonde but was stopped._

 _"Fuck me baby. Make me cum." With that order Lexa put her cock inside Clarke once again, grabbed the bed head and thrust with abandon. "Yes, yes, like that… Fuck… Give it to me, Lexa… Oh my God, right there… Shit, I'm gonna cum." Lexa didn't slow down, she kept penetrating Clarke with force. She made the blonde cum and she didn't stop._

 _"My God! Your cunt is so hot Clarke. Cum for me baby…. Just cum, let it go… Shit! You are squeezing my cock so good… Fucking hell… Yes baby girl… Play with those tits… Oh my God… Put your nipple in my mouth… Let me suck it." Clarke obeyed, she felt her second orgasm coming, with much more force than before. Lexa felt it too. She put a finger over Clarke's clit and rubbed it, whereas she sucked Clarke's right nipple._

 _"Oh fuck Lexa… Cum inside… Please, cum inside… Fuck!" And Lexa let go. They were looking into each other's eyes, the intensity was too much for the brunette and she collapsed over Clarke, her arms and legs were useless, the blonde caught her, she was in the same state. It was the first time that she did something like that, with Clarke everything seems like a first time. She was a little scared about teen pregnancy and all, but tonight she promised a future, and she was going to keep that promise, no matter what. "Are you OK?" Clarke was stroking Lexa's back._

 _"Yes. You?" Lexa was too tired to move._

 _"Perfect. You are perfect Lexa. I am totally in love with you." Lexa kissed Clarke's shoulder._

 _"That's good. We are gonna be here, in this relationship for a long time. If you want." Lexa stood up a little to see Clarke face._

 _"You promise?" The blonde was about to cry._

 _"I swear." Lexa kissed Clarke and then pulled out of her and hugged her. They sleep like that all night._

* * *

Abby was amazed by Lexa's quick recovery, the outline of Lexa's eye was still purple, but the eye didn't suffer any damage. Lexa didn't get any concussion, even though she was knocked out for a couple of minutes, the most amazing thing was that the one who got the brunette beaten up was her daughter.

"All good, Lexa. Everything seems to be healing really fast. Just keep taking the pills. Just in case." Abby said, checking one last time Lexa's face. She stroked the brunette cheek in sympathy.

"Thanks Abby. I'm really fine." Lexa was eager to see Clarke, she knew the blonde will be blaming herself for what happened and Lexa needed to tell her everything would be alright, that she understands, that she did the same thing to Finn that time all those month ago. It wasn't really the same, but she understood the need to protect the love of her life. She had felt exactly the same, when she met Finn Collins, jealous as fuck and wanting nothing more than to make clear to the word that Clarke was the one and only for her and she will fight for her if she needed to.

"Can you explain how that happen? Because Lexa, I have witnessed you receiving far harder hits in your rugby games, and you've never blacked out before." Jake was truly interested. He became one of the closest and more interesting people in the young woman's rugby carrier. He was her mentor, guided her to make everything possible to get the complete scholarship to Oxford.

"I… Well… Pffft… You'll see… Ummmm…" Lexa couldn't explain it. She did see it coming and she didn't stop Clarke, she couldn't. Everything was complicated.

"I punched her right in the face. That was what O told me. I didn't remember. I'm sorry Lex. I would never hurt you on proposed. I was… I wanted to… Fuck, I'm sorry." In the moment Clarke entered the living room, Lexa was knew she was right, Clarke was ashamed, and feeling guilty, she needed to be with her, to hug her, she needed her close.

"Basically. That's the truth." Lexa looked into Jake's green eyes.

"You revived a punch right in the face? You? The mighty Heda? The girl with the fastest reflex in the whole town, probably in the whole country? You? By Clarke? She is my daughter and I love her, but she's not as fast or strong as you are." Jake needed the truth. He was sure that Lexa was hiding something, he wanted to know. Lexa was the kind of person who protected with her life the safety of others over herself, he was trusting the most precious person he had to her, without doubt. Still the whole thing seems funny.

"Come on Lexa! I'm intrigued as well." Abby was the one who had never trusted Lexa fully. She knew her position, her wealth, and her family's name. So obviously she was a little worried about her daughter's relationship with the captain of the rugby team. Lexa's family was a hardworking one, but not rich, they worked at social services, they got three adopted kids, Anya, Aden and Lexa. A very united family, but, Abby had learned in a very bad way that not always the appearance were true. So, she kept an eye on the captain. She had heard about Lexa's Lady killer reputation. Some of the youngest nurses talked about her, saying she was a player, a sassy girl and not very good with people. She was a star, of course, and she acted like one hell of a brat, and a very disinterested person when some girls showed her their favors. So when Clarke told them she was dating Lexa, Abby went on alert mood, she was not pleased and she showed her that every time she could, until, the Finn incident.

"OK. First of all, I want to assure you, that I'm in love with Clarke and I never, ever, intentionally hurt her. OK? So… Oh man! Yesterday we were waiting for her at the parking lot, because we were going to celebrate the derby's win. You know, we have won five derbies in a row, that's bloody brilliant. No team has ever done that, not even the male team."

"True. You rock Heda!" Jake high-fived Lexa. They were so similar, Abby thought.

"Please, keep going Lexa." Abby insisted.

"Yeah! Right! We were there, waiting for her, chatting, and enjoy ourselves, when someone of my past came. Costia Forrest, she was my girlfriend or we dated, or whatever."

"Waite a minute… Costia Forrest… Costia Forrest… The model… That Costia Forrest?" Abby asked. She was impressed and surprised.

"Who's that? And how do you know that name, love?" Jake was confused.

"Well I read Heat, sometimes when I have a moment to relax at work, it's a horrendous magazine, but entertaining." It was Abby's sincere answered.

"Costia is a model." Lexa intervened.

"I got than the first time, but why all the fuzz?" Abby took her phone and searched the name, the she handed to Jake.

"Oh my god! Is she real? My god! She's is a… No… It's no true." He was truly shocked.

"The youngest Victoria's Secret model. Yes." Lexa said in defeat. "Clake knew who Costia was. So I guess she got mental and jealous, because we haven't seen Costia in a while, a year to be exact. I suppose she wanted to… I… I mean, this is gonna sound crazy and not a little mature, but I guess she wanted to show Costia that I was hers, because I am, completely, and she went all furious, wanted to punch Costia in the face. I stood between Clarke's fist and Costia's face, and… That was it. She knocked me out." Lexa couldn't see the Griffins now. She knew she sounds stupid and crazy. She could have managed the situation better, but she didn't. "Everything is my fault. It's not Clarke's. I should have told her Costia was in town. I knew, but I didn't think she would show up at school." Lexa felt bad, like she had hurt Clarke.

"OK. One thing lad. It's not your fault that my daughter can't control her emotions. Two, yes that was her fault, this black eye is her fault. Maybe the punch wasn't for you, but she wanted to hurt someone. Three, of course we know that you've never hurt Clarke. You are a very focused young woman and you have proved to us how protective and respectful you are. So no, none of this was your fault. I know you care for Clarke, but Lexa, you both are young, and full of emotions, it's OK that you don't know how to respond to a lot of situations, you are learning, both of you. You can manage your range, you play a very violent game, you are always letting go your frustrations in the field, and you understand when it is correct to be defensive and when is not, that's a good thing. But Clarke, she is reckless, she's an artist and she loves you with all her heart. The young love is like that, imprudent, extreme, exciting. I hope you two can sort things out. She loves you Lexa, with all herself. But she needs to be less impulsive and more supportive. Now go, talk to her. Jake and I were about to leave, OK? We are coming back in three hours and we'll bring some food. Pizza and ice cream. OK, lad?" Abby had never really talked to Lexa like that. They had been getting along, but not bonding like Jake and her. This was the second time and it felt genuine. Lexa stood up and went to Clarke's room.

"Fuck! They are a lot of like us. It's creepy." Jake let out a small laugh. "Do we start to make wedding plans? Think about grandsons? I want four. A full house." He smiled at Abby and she sat in his lap.

"If they are like us, we better be planing everything and talking to Gustus and Indra. And before us planing the grandsons' thing, I guess we need to go to the movies or something, need to buy some condoms. The latest result showed that Lexa is actually really capable of knocking Clarke up."

"No way! Oh my god! Imagine their children? Alethic, artistic, clever as hell, and beautiful. I'm gonna be the most amazing granddad. I promise." Abby laughed. Jake was indeed, a very hard-core Lexa's fan.

"Let's go granddad. They need to resolve some thinks." Jake could see some of his qualities in the brunette. He came from a hard-working family, he was good at sports, stubborn, and very intelligent. He had met Abby at college and fell in love with her at first sight. So, with this new information and the confirmation that Lexa would loved Clarke no matter what, he was really at ease with that.

Lexa was outside Clarke's room, she didn't know what to say. Just one thing was in her mind, make Clarke feel better. She opened the door slowly, she didn't want to scare Clarke. The blonde was laying on her bed, with her face on a pillow, she knew Clarke and the guilt that the blonde was feeling was authentic. Lexa was hurt, she didn't want to make her feel like that.

"Clarke?" The blonde didn't answer. She couldn't face the brunette. Not yet.

"I hurt you Lexa. I did… I don't deserve you. I promised you I wouldn't do that, and I did. I'm sorry." Lexa sat on the bed near Clarke's bedhead.

"Again with the snob crap, love?" Lexa knew that she needed to make Clarke face her, otherwise, Clarke would never talk to her.

"This is not a fucking joke. I hurt you Lexa, physically. I knocked you out." Now Clarke was facing the brunette. Lexa wasted no time and kissed the girl lightly on the lips.

"At least you didn't break my lips, right?" Clarke smiled and stroked Lexa injured eye.

"I'm so sorry. I lost it. She was all over you. Touching you, making you smile. She has no fucking right. You are mine." Lexa kissed Clarke again, this time with more abandon.

"I know. But Clarke, she is someone from my past, she was my first girlfriend. And she came to apologise for everything. The secrecy, the humiliation, the stupidity. And I accepted her apologise because I don't feel anything for her. She is a memory. Nothing more. In order to move on I need to forgive her. Yes. I'm not gonna lie to you, she asked me out, and I said no, because I have the most amazing, talented, beautiful human being by my side. I know I'm a catch." Lexa smiled and Clarke rolled her eyes. "But I only have eyes for you." Lexa kissed Clarke tenderly.

"Oh my god! Using the platter to your case. You have game, Lexa Woods." Clarke stood up and sat on Lexa's lap.

"It's true. Clarke… I guess now you understand the Finn incident, right. I did that because I knew he was a threat. Because he meant something to you. He hurt you. He had power over you. I was scared of losing you. He is your kind of people. I lost it." Clarke was stroking Lexa's hair. Now she understood everything.

"I know. Costia was that for you. She didn't need the money or the position to be successful. I was afraid. We come from different backgrounds, but I love you Lexa. Only you. And if I have to leave everything to be with you, I would."

"I know babe. Luckily for us, we don't have to. And I'm the brain in this relationship."

"And the muscle… And the dick." Lexa laughed and hugged Clarke tightly. They were happy and in love. Young love, the one that can make everything worthy.

* * *

 _Clarke and Lexa had a couple of dates. They had fun and a good laugh, they weren't labelling their relationship. They weren't exclusive, but they weren't seeing anyone else either. On their forth date, they went to the movies and then for a coffee. Lexa was having the time of her life. Clarke was smart, funny and had a lot of random information about french movies. The girls were discussing the movie L'arna Coeur. A French romantic movie with a sweet end. Something that was surprising._

 _"So, you fancied the movie then?" Clarke asked, lightly stroking Lexa's hand with her pinky._

 _"Wasn't bad, funny, smart, and cute. Just like…"_

 _"Clarke?" A male voice interrupted Lexa's sweet speech. He was standing in front of the blnde ignoring the brunette._

 _"Finn? What are you doing here? I told you, we are done." Clarke's face was showing anger._

 _"Come on, Clarke! Those poor bastards aren't worth your time. Come on! Let me buy you a pint. Uh? Have a laugh with us. Like the good old times." The boy said, getting too close to the blonde to Lexa's liking._

 _"Finn they are my friends and you have always known that. What you did… just go." Lexa was speechless, she didn't know what was going on, just that Clarke was pissed and the boy named Finn was a twat._

 _"The Blakes are a fucking waste of space. We are your people, Clarke. You belong to us. Nice, loaded people." That was very uncomfortable for the brunette, deep down she thought Finn was right, she was unsure about dating Clarke because of their social differences. That became class differences, which turned out to be different points of view and perspectives of life. But Clarke was special. For Lexa, the blonde elevated herself every day._

 _"Get lost Collins. We are done." The whole time Finn was ignoring Lexa. He was a snob, and she didn't like him, but she wasn't going to intervene, that was Clarke's fight, until…_

 _"Clarke, come on! Be reasonable! The guys are at the pub, we got the VIP section like always. Have you forgotten how special we were Clarke! We were the fucking golden couple! You loved me. You did all for me. I know you still do. This whole camaraderie with the commoners has to stop. They are not like us." Clarke looked at him amused, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes they dated and Finn was her first, but he was a snob, a fucking brat, a horrendous human being and Clarke was done with that._

 _"Collins, really, go." Cake turned her head and Finn grabbed her arm forcefully._

 _"Keep your hands off her." Lexa was standing right behind Finn. He didn't see what was coming. Lexa grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the coffee shop. Finn was shocked. "OK pretty boy, this is how things work down here. If the Lady here, told you to get lost, you get the fuck out." Lexa circled Finn, looked at him with angry eyes. "Now, you disrespect Clarke and her friends, who happen to be my friends too. How do you want to manage this situation? You say sorry to Clarke and promise her you'll never bother her again. Or…" Lexa stood in front of Finn, smirked and confronted the boy. "I can scrap you. Your call, fucking snob." Finn threw the punch first, Lexa dodged the fist. She moved fast, that was the first thing Clarke noticed, Finn was a very slow fighter. Lexa moved her legs avoiding all Finn's punches. Lexa didn't want to hurt the boy, she was clever, if she touched him, she was screwed, she didn't need a bigger record, and nobody would believe that was for self defense. She wanted to exhaust him and then get rid of him. But her luck was out and all of Finn's friends were out of the pub._

 _"Fight, Bitch! Stop running." Finn yelled._

 _"Shit!" Lexa was in big trouble. John, Emerson and Welles were rounding Lexa._

 _"What is it Finn?" Welles yelled._

 _"This fucking dyke. She thinks Clarke wants to be with her kind." Finn said and threw a punch again and Lexa avoided it._

 _"What, bitch? Can you fight the three of us?" John Murphy asked. Lexa thought she was fucked, but she was mad and right now she wasn't thinking clearly._

 _"Four mama boys. Easy peasy, assholes!" She smirked. Collins, Emerson and Murphy faced Lexa. She was thinking in ways to defeat them._

 _"Fucking dyke. You really think I would let you go. You belong to us Clarke. We are your people." Welles was holding Clarke's arm forcefully, Lexa watched the action and she took Finn arm, twisted, kicked his knee and put him to the ground. Then she punched Murphy in the face, knocking him out, as well as Emerson. She ran to Clarke and she stopped instantly, Clarke was wrestling Welles, she broke free and ran to Lexa. She didn't hesitate, she kicked Welles in the guts and then in the face, she went back to Clarke and hugged her._

 _"Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?" The brunette was checking the blonde. "I'm gonna kill them." Lexa was furious walking back to Finn. "I don't know, who the fuck you are. But if any of you see, speak or touch Clarke in a way that she doesn't like again, I'm gonna kick you fucking sorry asses, understood?" None of them responded. "I said understood?" Lexa yelled, her voice was full of command and anger._

 _"Fuck you dyke!" Finn scream. "That whore isn't worth shit. That's why we fucked her, right Welles? A good piece of ass. Fuck you Clarke!" That was the last thing Finn said before Lexa kicked him in the face._

 _"HEDA!" A tremendous yell was heard. "Is everything alright? Are these punk bothering you?" Officer Miller asked._

 _"Yes, they were officer." The costumers were all outside the shop witnessing the fight._

 _"They disrespected Lady Griffin." An old woman told the officer._

 _"Did they hurt you Lady Griffin?" Lexa froze. She was hugging Clarke and suddenly released her, embarrassed and self-conscious._

 _"I'm OK officer, thank you." Clarke said, holding Lexa's hand._

 _"Thank God Heda was with her. She defended her." Said the same old Lady and everybody nodded._

 _"OK. Collins, Murphy, Emerson and Jaha. Lords, your parents are looking for you. Accompany me please." The three boys stood up and fowned the man._

 _"Oi Clarke! You are a great fuck, right Wells? Good share!" Nobody noticed when Lexa kicked Finn in the face again and knocked him out._

 _"You are rubbish and don't deserve to breath the same air as her. None of you." She looked to the officer and apologised. "I… he… no one should speak to her like that." Miller smiled and shook his head._

 _"Jus drein, jus daun" Miller said and put the lords into the patrol._

 _"Lexa! Your hand it's bleeding. We need to go to the hospital. My mom works there." Lexa didn't answer, she just looked at Clarke for a whole minute._

 _"No my Lady. I'm OK." That was all she said and started to walk away from Clarke. The crowd was leaving the place. Lexa felt confused. That was the first time someone has referred Clarke by her title. She felt off, out of place, and on top of that, she had fought in front of her. She was a ruffian, a criminal, a worthless girl. What was she thinking? She was bad for Clarke. She thought that rugby was helping with her temper, but she was wrong. She was not good for Lady Clarke Griffin._

 _"Say my name! Lexa!" The brunette stopped but didn't face Clarke._

 _"Lady Clarke Griffin." She said to the air._

 _"Now say my name without the title." Lexa chucked and shook her head, she knew what Clarke was doing._

 _"Clarke Griffin." The blonde was now behind the brunette, in a very gentle move she put her hands around the brunette's waist._

 _"Now say my name without the surname. Please." Clarke kissed Lexa's neck, it was just a peck, they haven't kissed yet, Lexa was holding up because of her own demons. The differences, for her, were enormous, but she liked Clarke and it seemed the blonde liked her too._

 _"Clarke." The blonde smiled and hugged her tight._

 _"Turn around my knight in shining armour." Lexa laughed loud. Yes, she liked Clarke Griffin, a lot. She did what she was told, she faced the blonde. Clarke locked at her intensely. "You are Lexa and I am Clarke. Just that. And we were in a very horrible date. Well the end of it. But I like you, a lot. You are a great person, and yes…" Clarke put her hands behind Lexa's neck. "You are full of yourself and act like people aren't worth your time, but deep down, you wanted to teach them strength and hard work. That's why you are the only Heda. You inspire people. I have seen you with Aden's friends, you are kind to them, you teach them how to behave. You're worth a thousand Collins or Jahas or Murphys or Emersons. So please Lexa, let me be with you." Clarke leaned closing the distant between them. Lexa closed her eyes and waited for the blonde's lips, but they never came. She could feel Clarke's breathing in her mouth, but the blonde didn't move. "Kiss me, Lexa." And she did. The kiss was tender, their lips almost touching. Lexa tasted the blonde's mouth. Sweet, warm. When Clarke moved her tongue over the brunette's lower lips and then inside Lexa's mouth, they both felt the electricity running through their bodies. Lexa knew one thing in that moment, she will fight anyone to be with Clarke, to protect her. They slowly moved away from each other._

 _"We need to get you to the hospital." Lexa said seriously. And took Clarke's hand in hers._

 _"I'm not hurt." Clarke assured her._

 _"Please. I will be calmer that way." Clarke nodded and took her phone._

 _"Hi mom! Well… Look… Yes, I'm with her… Mom calm down… Yes, they are stupid brats… MOM! Lexa is injured, we are going there, so please, would you check her, please? ... OK, on our way." Clarke took Lexa's hand and walked to the parking lot. "The good news are that we are exclusive, right?" Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke. "The bad news is that my mom wants to talk to you about tonight." Lexa was shocked. She never had been in that situation. Parents were scary and she never had known any. Probably Lady Griffin Senior is going to tell her to fuck off and leave her only daughter alone. Lexa was trouble, everybody knew._

 _"How she found out?" Lexa hopped on Clarke's CTS-V._

 _"Finn is there getting treatment. Officer Miller told her. Apparently you broke his nose." Lexa closed her eyes. She was fucked._

 _"Fuck!" Clarke held Lexa's injured hand the whole ride. When they got to the hospital, Abby Griffin, the chief of surgery, was waiting for them. Lexa was as withe as a ghost when she looked at the angry face of the Doctor. "I'm so fucked." She whispered and fallowed Clarke._

 _"Are you alright Clarke?" The blonde nodded._

 _"No she is not. You should check her, just… I mean… She wasn't hurt badly, but they touched her, I couldn't stop it… I'm sorry, Lady Griffin." Abby was surprised, in a very long time nobody has referred to her by her title._

 _"OK. Go to my office, Clarke. I'm gonna take this Miss to the ER." Lexa was nervous, the only thing that she want was know Clarke was alright and get the fuck out of there. Abby Griffin was scary._

 _"I'm going with her, mom." The blonde was determined. "She's my girlfriend." Lexa was feeling anxious, she looked how Abby's eyes went huge in surprise._

 _"Very well, let's go then." Clarke held Lexa's hand, which made her feel a little bit better. "Clarke, I need some space with my patient. You can wait outside." That was it. Lexa was facing hell and she wanted to run as far as she could, but she couldn't, because that was the mother of her girlfriend, a Lady, and she was Lexa, the player, the punk, the one who got a serious crush in her daughter. So she will face the music, whatever rhythm._

 _"OK. I'll wait here… Oh my god, the new heat." She sat in the chair with the magazine in her hands. Lexa gulped and got into the room._

 _"So, you are Alexandria Woods." Abby affirmed curtly._

 _"Yes." She was in hell, she knew it._

 _"Let me check your hand… You have very strong bones… You broke two noses tonight. And your hand seems unbroken. Move your fingers… OK… Let me check your eyes… Any concussions?" Lexa shook her head. "Let me check your knee… All seems fine, you are gonna have a big bruise… Wells and Finn weren't that lucky… Let me see your medical history…" Lexa felt like shit. Abby Griffin despised her already. "You are intersex?" That was a question that she didn't expect._

 _"Yes." She was super fucked._

 _"Does Clarke know?" Abby asked concerned._

 _"Yes, since the first time we talked." She gulped again, she felt anxious._

 _"OK. Honesty is a good thing in a relationship. Now Alexandria, would you like to tell me why did you risk yours and Clarke's safety?" That was it, if she was going to hell, she was going with the truth in her lips._

 _"They disrespected Clarke. Called her names. And touched her. That is not acceptable without her permission. Nobody should treat her like that. Doesn't matter the title." She slapped herself internally, now she really was fucked._

 _"OK. You defended my daughter's honour and I thank you, but did you know that Murphy was carrying a knife and that scratch on your chest was directed to my daughter?"_

 _"What?" Now Lexa felt it. Now all the adrenaline was out of her system and she felt a burn in her chest, her knuckles hurt, and her hand felt puffy. "Am I gonna be able to go to the practices?" If she couldn't make it, the whole team were going to be preoccupied and then they will seek revenge in the field. Nothing bad, but the male team and her captain Bellamy Blarke, were pissed as it is with the Mount Weather Rugby Team and that could end badly and bloody._

 _"I'm sorry Lexa, but you can't make any extreme activity in a couple of days. Five days to be exactly. You don't need stitches, but we need to be careful."_

 _"This is bad. Lady Griffin, look, if the teams find out that I was attacked by the mountain people, it's gonna be a blood bath in the next derby, so please, tell me what to do to go back to practice on Monday."_

 _"Rest this two days. Take the medicine and come to see me on Monday morning first time, OK?" Abby told her writing the prescription._

 _"OK. Cool. I will. I'll behave… I am… I'm not a punk, not anymore… I'm very fond of Clarke… I… Wasn't looking for trouble… Sorry." Abby smiled at her. She understood._

 _"Those punks destroyed my daughter's reputation at Mount Weather. Clarke was passing through very difficult times, she hung out with the wrong people, so I believe you Alexandria. And I'm really thankful to you for defending my daughter. She deserves someone who respectes her. I'm not gonna lie to you, some nurses tell a lot of different stories about you. But what you did tonight means the world to me. Now, here, some condoms and the prescription, those pills are going to put you to sleep, but it is a good thing. OK?" Lexa nodded, she was speechless. In one night she went to a date with Clarke, got into a fight, had a girlfriend, met her mother-in-law and came out with a dozen condoms. Craziest night ever. "Now, let me check on Clarke… And Lexa, if you call me Lady again, I'm going to forbid you to see my daughter, OK? It wasn't my fault, nor Clarke's, being born in the family that we belong. Don't make it a big deal, she fancies you. And you have proved that you're worth that."_

 _Abby let Clarke in and checked her. Clarke was perfect. She had a little bruise in her arm, but nothing to worry about. Abby dismissed them and told Clarke to drive Lexa home. The brunette was pretty confused. In all her seventeen years of existence, no body has ever took her in so well. She understood now why Clarke was what she was. Abby Griffin is a marvelous woman, she was not easy to get trusted by, but once you got it, you had a precious gift for life. Lexa understood that. The drive to Lexa's home was silent, Lexa didn't quite understand why they attacked Clarke, why they called her names. The blonde had a pure heart. More than half of the population in Ark High School loved her. She was funny, clever, kind. Even Aden has a crush on her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, Clarke Griffin was her girlfriend and Abby Griffin was OK with the relationship, even though her intersex condition or her back ground. Those snobs knew shit. They must pay. Jus drein, jus daun._

 _"Lexa, we are almost there." The blonde was the first to speak. Clarke was nervous, she felt that. Clarke turned off the switch and face the brunette. "You probably are wondering why they did what they did." Lexa nodded. Clarke gulped. "As you probably know, I was dating Wells Jaha back in Mount Weather. But before that I dated Finn Collins, he was my first everything. At first Collins was a very sweet boy, he was nothing compared to what he is today; he cared for me and for a lot of people, the problem was that one time, I went out with Octavia, Raven and Bellamy and I didn't tell him. He got mental, he went to my house and asked my mom and dad where I was, they told them, he went where we were and started a fight, and a lot of grounders were injured. You may remember."_

 _"The TonDC fight." Clarke nodded._

 _"That one."_

 _"I didn't go because my knee was fucked up. They almost broke it."_

 _"I wasn't a fan of rugby. But both of the Ark teams, female and male, won the Derby, and my friends were happy, and I wanted to be there. I was having a laugh, dancing, drinking, just enjoying myself… Finn came, wearing his Mount Weather letterman jacket, he was looking for trouble. So Nyko stopped him, Finn went away, he called his mates. They wore sticks, bats, knifes, and rocks. Finn had a gun. It was horrible."_

 _"Artigas was almost killed that night." Lexa was remembering every word that Anya and Lincoln said to her. "I should have been there, they were my people."_

 _"I know. When I told Finn I wasn't going with them and that we were done. He told me that I was gonna regret that. And I did. I didn't know that Collins and Jaha were so united. I started to date Wells, for a whole month, he was great, sweet talker. A true gentleman. He wasn't jealous like Finn. One night his father was out of town, we went to his house to have sex. I'm not gonna lie to you, I like sex, I don't think it is a bad thing, but we have been told to be privat about that, so I did. Wells invited some people, we got wasted and I ended up having sex with him and Finn. I didn't remember much because I was drunk, no blackout, but I didn't notice all. Next day I woke up and Wells told me that he didn't want to be with me anymore. They had what they needed, they filmed the event of that night and sent it to the whole school. That wasn't the worst part, Finn filmed my first time with him as well, and my humiliation was enormous. That was so horrible. The authorities of the school found out, called my parents and told them that they couldn't do much, they stopped the copies circulation and kept them safe. I was so embarrassed!" Clarke's eyes were watering. "When my parents got the position at Polis, I begged them to transfer me to Ark. They wanted to sent me to Ice High School, but it would be the same, you know? The aristocrats have a very short social circle; at the end they agreed, my dad was furious, he wanted to murder the Collins, the Jahas and the Murphys; my mom stopped him though. After I left everything, Finn called me one day and told me that he will seek his revenge. He still has the original video. They stopped because of my family, my grandfather is the owner of some enterprises that the Jahas, Collins, Emersons and Murphys are stockholders, so they stopped for a while. But now… Now this… Lexa. I trusted Finn with my virginit and my love and he just…" Clarke was crying and Lexa held her tight._

 _"It's OK. I'm here. They can't touch you." Lexa's blood was boiling. She was angry, she needed to do something, but what?_

 _"I'm not a whore Lexa, I swear. I'm sorry, if you don't want to see me again I would understand." Clarke cried harder and Lexa hugged her tighter._

 _"Nonsense. Is your mom or dad gonna be at home? I don't want you to be alone tonight." Lexa kissed her head._

 _"Mom is on call. And dad is gonna be late, probably be home tomorrow morning. I'm OK, promise."_

 _"Could you park over there please? Near the driveway. Where the Hilux is, Please?"_

 _"OK." Lexa released Clarke and got out of the car. Clarke was shocked, Lexa left her there full of emotions, until she realised the brunette opened the driver's door and extended her hand to help her out._

 _"Everyone is at home, I presume. So, you are going to meet my parents and my stupid siblings. So come on! And try not to believe all the sorties about me… The embarrassing ones are totally fake." Lexa was nervous. She had never introduced a girl before, she had never brought a girl to her home before. "Well, so… My parents are sort of intense… They are good people, but, I was… you know… A punk, I'm good now. They… Look, I'm guessing they know what happened by now, and they are not going to be pleased. But, don't be scared… I'll talk to them, just… Stay strong for a few minutes, OK?" Clarke nodded and took Lexa's hand. They entered into the house, the silence was heavy and the mood was tense. "Mom? Dad?"_

 _"Heda! Come here!" The yell was so loud and full of concern. Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand and went into the kitchen. "A year Lexa, a whole year you were behaving properly and now, officer Miller called us and told us you were into a fight… With Lords? What the…"_

 _"Gustus… We have company." The big man stopped yelling. She looked directly to the figure behind her daughter. "Good evening, miss. May I ask who you are?" Indra smiled._

 _"I'm Clarke Griffin. I'm Lexa's…" The blonde looked at the brunette, she didn't know how things were in Lexa's home._

 _"She's my girlfriend, mom." Lexa said firmly. "I… Am sorry. I know I acted wrong, but… They were looking for trouble. They disrespected Clarke. That is…"_

 _"Unacceptable." Gustus said smiling. "Miller told us. Witnesses are saying that you were a true hero." Lexa looked at the ground embarrassed._

 _"She was… She is. Everything was my fault, mister Woods." Clarke said to the big man. "She was defending me."_

 _"Very well." Indra got up from the table. "Is anything else do you want to tell us Heda?"_

 _"Yes. I… Clarke… I would like to ask for your permission to let Clarke stay the night. Nobody is at her home and I don't want her to be alone after what happened. Please? She can stay with Anya, or she can use my bedroom. I can sleep on the couch, I don't mind." It was the first time that Lexa showed real concern for someone who wasn't her closest people. Gustus and Indra nodded. That went better than Lexa had thought._

 _"Lady Griffin. I will show you Lexa's bedroom. Heda can sleep in the couch."_

 _"Just Clarke, please. I'll follow you." The blonde said and smiled at Lexa._

 _"Clarke, could you give us your mother's phone number? I would like to let her know where and who you are with. Please." Gustus was a very scary man, but just out side, same as Indra._

 _"Yes, of course. It's under mom." Gustus took the phone and dialed the number._

 _"It's better if you stay here, Clarke, in case she wants to talk to you to know that you are safe." The blonde was touched. No aristocratic family has ever treated her with such kindness. "Good evening, Lady Griffin. My name is Gustus Woods, I'm Lexa's father. I would like to tell you that, if you are not opposed, Clarke would be spending the night here at home. I could sent you the address. Not to worry La… Dr. Griffin, we will look after her. This is a respectful family… of course… yes, yes, understood. See you tomorrow, doctor… Clarke." Gustus called her. "Your mom." He smiled at her and handed the mobile._

 _"Mom… I'm OK… yes… alright, yeah, I see you tomorrow. I know I'm safe. Yes. Bye." She put her phone in her pocket. "Thank you. For everything." Indra waited for her and guided her to Lexa's bedroom._

 _"A Lady, Lexa? She's almost a princess. How did that happen?" Gustus was confused. He had seen a lot of nobility pardoned from their crimes. He didn't trust them. But the Griffins seems to be another story._

 _"Hey, people, I´m back, early and safe… no troubles… no drugs, no alcohol, no girls that I don't know… but, funny thing, is Clarke's auto parked outside our driveway? Bloody Heda you got…" Anya stopped speaking when she saw Gustus with a concerned look. "Dad? Is everything OK?" Then she looked at Lexa's hand patched and her face swelled. "Am I missing something?"_

 _"I got into a fight. Clarke is here, she's staying the night." Anya was going to make a joke but stopped immediately when she saw Gustus' preoccupied face. Lexa said no more and took a seat in the kitchen table._

 _"They are dangerous people Lexa. Do you know what they could do to you? Clarke is minted, her family is powerful. We aren't, if they wanted to take revenge. What would you do?" Gustus asked._

 _"I'm sorry dad." Lexa had her head down. She wanted to protect Clarke, just that._

 _"What's going on?" Anya sat next to Lexa. "Heda?"_

 _"I fucked up Anya. I broke Finn Collins' and Wells Jaha's noses, and injured John Murphy and Emerson." Lexa answered defeated._

 _"Those snob little fuckers that hurt our friends last year? What Clarke has to do in all this?" Anya was there when everything happened in TonDC, she held a lot of anger against the mountain people._

 _"Apparently, they don't like Clarke spending time with our people" Gustus started to speak._

 _"What? Why? We are so much more brilliant than them. I fancy us better." Gustus smiled._

 _"She's taking a shower, I lend her some of your clothes." Indra said entering the kitchen and sitting in front of Lexa. Lexa smiled and thanked her mother._

 _"What are you going to do, Lex? They are vindictive people. I don't think they are gonna let it go."_

 _"I don't know. This is really fucked up."_

 _"Extremely." Gustus sat in the kitchen table. "We'll figure it out, Heda. Don't worry." Lexa was angry and uneasy._

 _"They almost hurt her… HER… I couldn't let that happen. I'm sorry. I will deal with the consequences. But, nobody needs to know that. If the team finds out. If O, or Raven or Bellamy or Lincoln know this… We are going to have a blood bath the next derby. We don't need that. Anya, promise me, not a word." Lexa looked at her sister with a firm glance._

 _"Promised, Heda. How are you gonna explain all this?" Anya point her hand and her face._

 _"Don't know either." Indra looked at her daughter. Lexa was planning something, she could see it, but didn't comment. Lexa had a witty mind, she could fix this. One way or another._

 _"Let's get some rest. Go see Clarke, Lexa. And then, no funny business. I'm gonna allow you to spend the night with her, but you need to respect the house, and us. That girl can't be alone." Indra said that with a voice of command. Lexa was glad for her mother's sympathy._

 _"I'll sleep on the floor."_

 _"The air mattress is already there."_

 _"OK. Good night, and thank you." Lexa ran to her bedroom._

 _"Well! This is new. It's the first girl she brings home, and is a Lady. What's next? Huh?" Gustus stood up and put some water in the stove._

 _"This is crazy. Lords, Gustus, she kicked in the face some Lords." Indra commented worried._

 _"Those are some fucking punks. Lexa revenged our friends. She did nothing wrong." Anya stood and walked to her bedroom._

 _"Jus drein, jus daun. That is our way. She controlled her anger, but if something happens to Clarke, I'm not so sure if she can have power over her actions. Did you see her, Indra? She's very fond of Clarke. What happens if she does something dangerous? The way of the others is so much more complicated." Gustus made his tea. That always calmed him._

 _"What did her mother say?" Indra accepted the cup._

 _"She and her husband were grateful to us, and they would handle the situation. But, they are kids, Indra. Stupid, powerful kids. And they will seek vengeance." Gustus drank his tea, he stood up and then went to the cupboard and took a bottle of wisky, put some in his cup and in Indra's._

 _"Heda is witty. With a little help she could manage." Indra smiled._

 _"The commander, always ready for a fight."_

 _"But never alone." They finish their beverage and went to sleep._

 _Lexa entered her room, she was careful to not disturb the blonde. That had been a hell of a night, now she had to face the consequences of her actions. She didn't know who she could trust. The only thing in her mind was making Clarke safe, but what about her own safety. How is she going to confront a whole horde of aristocrats? Jaha and Collins needed to pay with their life, or the nearest thing to that. She couldn't do this alone, she needed backups. She knew Anya would be game, same as Bellamy, Octavia and Raven, even Lincoln would help, but she didn't want to spread the word, not if that meant hurting the blonde. What she needed was more information about the three boys, their families. And time, she would think instead of act._

 _"Hi." The blonde looked tired, her blue eyes were red and puffy, and her smile was gone._

 _"Hey! My mom told me to keep you company tonight." Clarke smiled and shook her head._

 _"But no funny business, right?" Lexa sat in the corner of her bed._

 _"Aye!" Clarke sat next to her. She was afraid to touch the brunette. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Clarke. I'm sorry for being mental out there. I won't do that again. I will choose head over heart." The blonde looked at her, she was about to cry again._

 _"I don't deserve you, Lexa. I feel dirty. Look at them made me remember the things I've done. Every little detail. They… I'm so ashamed." Clarke couldn't hold it anymore, she was crying really hard now. Lexa hugged her and helped her lay down on her bed. For five minutes the blonde let out all the bitterness and shame she was carrying since the incident. Anya heard the weeping and went to check on them. Lexa met her sister's eyes, an unspoken agreement was made that moment. She had one person at her side. When Clarke calmed down, Lexa asked._

 _"Who knows this Clarke?" The blonde sobbed once again and faced the brunette._

 _"O, Rave, Bell, Linc, you, and probably Anya now." Clarke hugged Lexa harder. They didn't say anything else that was all the information the brunette needed for now._

* * *

 _"You knew about them and didn't tell me, mate. Why?" Lexa was grabbing Bellamy's jersey while she had him against the wall in the male's lockers._

 _"She… was hurt Lexa. I didn't know until recently. Let me go, mate, or I will break your hand." Bellamy was getting angry. He loved Clarke as a sister. He was really frustrated with all that had happened with the scumbags._

 _"I wouldn't try if I were you. I'm so fucking pissed, Bell." Lexa pushed him harder to the wall._

 _"I'm not the fucking enemy, Heda." That got Lexa out of her trance, she released Bellamy's shirt and moved away, she sat on the benches._

 _"I'm sorry." Bellamy adjusted his jersey and sat next to her._

 _"Don't worry. I didn't know Lexa. Those fuckers are dangerous. They don't know about limits. They probably think that was just a fucking joke, take the piss and move on with their life. They hurt my friend, my team and our schoolmates. Artigas almost died, Heda. Fucking Finn needs to pay. He, fucking needs to pay." Bellamy was furious, punching the locker._

 _"We can't make this big Bellamy, for Clarke. Nobody needs to know this." Bellamy nodded._

 _"Clarke was a train wreck. She was angry at the world. I think she was passing a phase." Lexa looked at him not understanding a thing._

 _"She told me…" Bellamy laughed bitterly._

 _"I had been around snobs more than you. Clarke is a looker, she is kind, witty, funny, and she doesn't have a problem about hanging with us 'the commoners'. But, others have, and those others were her friends back then. Clarke is all that and also bisexual. And you know, when the rumors are around, nobody can stop them. She was a child Lexa, just fifteen. She did fuck up things. She thought she was in love with Finn. When she told him about her, he asked her for a proof. They had sex with a random girl they met at a pub. Since that day, Finn went mental, obsessed to control Clarke. You know her, she told him to fuck off and die. Then… well, this. She was like the ultimate price. She got the looks, the name, and the money." Bellamy went silent. Lexa was squeezing her fists tight._

 _"That doesn't… She is not property. She is a beautiful human being, Bell. They need to pay." Lexa stood up. "I need your help. Anya is game. Would you?" Bellamy nodded._

 _"Anything, Heda. I trust you." Lexa was serious, thinking._

 _"I need to talk to O, Rave and Linc. I need you and An distracting Clarke. Jus drein, jus daun. Agreed?"_

 _"As always." Lexa took Bellamy's forearm. That was it. The revenge was on going._

* * *

 _Clarke had been better since the incident. Cheerful even. She was getting her confidence back. Lexa was more at ease, she had been with Clarke every day after her practice, helping the blonde study, having a laugh, just being young and happy nevertheless, Clarke had been a little absent. When Lexa wanted to kiss the blonde, Clarke only gave her a very quickly peck on the lips. She didn't want to assume anything, but she was worried. Every time Lexa wanted to hug the blonde, she got a little uncomfortable._

 _"Clarke? Are you alright?" The blonde lifted her head from her book._

 _"Aye. Why?" Lexa stood up and sat next to the blonde on her bed._

 _"You seem… Sort of… uncomfortable when you are around me. Are you having second thoughts… About us?" The blonde kneeled in front of the brunette._

 _"Never." She stroked Lexa's thighs. "I'm scared." Lexa said nothing, encouraging Clarke to talk to her. "I… What if you think that I only want to have sex with you? What if the only thing you want from me is sex? It will destroy me Lexa. Because I'm very fond of you. And I want you to be interesting in me, not just in my body, because, now you know what a huge slut I am. I let them film me, Lex, and people saw it."_

 _"Clarke. Where are we?" The blond stood up and looked around._

 _"At yours" Was the simply answer._

 _"Do you know how many girls I've ever brought here?" That question make Clarke feel disturbed._

 _"No." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hands and sat her in her lap._

 _"None. You are the first one. Bringing you here the first time was scary as fuck. I was on probation, you know?" Clarke put her hands behind Lexa's neck._

 _"Why?"_

 _"A year ago, I was dating a girl. Her name was Costia. I thought, you know, she understood me, because, well… I was a fucking stupid randy intersex teen. Nobody told me that having estrogen and androgen together will make me a… well… fucking… dog in heat. When I met Costia, I had never really spoken with any girl, ever. I was preoccupied about my penis not waking up in the middle of class, or in the street, and explain why I have tits and not fanny. So, when I met her and she showed interest in me I was happy. At first, I didn't think she wanted more than friendship, she was attending to Ice High School, so I thought she was a rich girl, but she got a scholarship, she came from a hard working family like mine, so we got along; she was really nice, funny, we talked and had a laugh. In our fourth date, she kissed me for the first time in my life, I was so nervous, I got all exited and, well… it got chubby." Lexa was blushing furiously. Clarke laughed and she continued her story. "I hadn't told her about it, so when she felt it, she got interested in it. The next date, we had sex. It was my first time, so obviously I came almost at the moment I was inside her. It was so horrible for me. I didn't know what to do, how to move, but practice makes you perfect. The bad thing was that she wanted to have our relationship as a secret because nobody knew she was gay, and she was having problems with me being intersex and all; she thought that if she enjoyed so much having sex with me, maybe she was bi. So one day she told me that she wanted to experiment with a man, but she didn't want to break up with me. I accepted, I believed that she would be the only one who could love me, and after she fucked whoever she fucked, she would come back to me. That happened, but also happened that she got another girlfriend, I didn't know about it, until one day that I told her that I wanted her to meet Anya and then my parents. She chuckled, and told me 'you are a fucking freak, I only had you around because you are a good fuck, but nothing more, so if you want to be with me you are going to be just a cock, nothing more.' And… well, she got a contract to modeling, she went away with her completely girly partner and left me behind." Lexa paused, and Clarke kissed her neck. "After that, my ego was crushed, my spirit was lost and my rage was out. I became a jerk. I got into fights every day, I got drunk, and I fucked a lot, didn't matter who, any girl was fine with me. I felt like a freak, I had felt like that the majority of my life. I thought, that fucking was the best revenge ever, but I was wrong. It put my spot as captain in danger, my grades went to fucking hell, and one night a man almost killed me. If it wasn't for Bellamy and Lincoln who stopped him, I wouldn't be here with you today. So, no, Clarke Griffin. I don't want just your body. And I know how awful it is when people use you." Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes and kissed her deeply._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be. If that hadn't happened, I wouldn't appreciate how lucky I am to be with you." Lexa kissed her head. "So, are we OK?" Clarke grasped Lexa's hair and kissed her hard._

 _"Better than ever." The blonde stroked Lexa's hand. "But, could we take this slowly. I'm not ready to… you know… have sex with you." Lexa smiled, guided Clarke's hand to her lips and kissed it._

 _"Yes we can. And when we do it. We are going to make love. Not just sex. OK?" The blonde smiled and stood up taking Lexa with her._

 _"I'm hungry. Let's go for some burgers."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Two months later, nor Finn nor Welles nor John had been seen near Arkadia. Nevertheless, Lexa and the generals were studying every step the three guys made. Raven, Monty and Japer were in charge of the logistic. Raven told Lexa that they wanted to help, because Monty had been one of the victims of Finn's rage. Jasper was Monty's best friend, so they were a package. Lexa didn't want to tell them all the details, she just told them "they need to pay" and both boys were in. Lincoln, Bellamy and Octavia were following the boys. They became their shadows and learnt their routine. Monday to Friday, since seven a.m. until three p.m. they were in school. Then, since three p.m to seven p.m they hung out in a pub, after that they went home. Weekends were different, they attended to all the fancy parties every rich lad was throwing. So the plan was simple, go to the next party, bite the crap out of them, take the video, and then let them loose in Gods knows where._

 _"We can't touch them." Anya was the voice of reason. "Heda, I know that you wanted to murder the twats, but it is not safe." Lexa was gazing to her sister with a very lethal glare._

 _"Don't care." Lexa was ruthless. If Anya was sure of one thing, it was that. Lexa was unstoppable._

 _"I do, sis."_

 _"The team needs you. We need you. Your parents need you. Your siblings need you… Clarke needs you. You need to think this through Lexa." Was Bellamy's advice._

 _"I have thought it through. The need to pay. I'm doing this for her. I don't care if I fall. If that's the price that I have to pay for her safety, I would." The little gathering was going nowhere, basically, because Lexa was full of rage._

 _"That's lovely, really, but, Commander, you can't let Clarke down, she trusts you, she needs you here, safe, with her. Why don't we wait for the geek trio? I'm sure they have something by now." Lincoln was the most experienced person about revenge and mountain people. They broke his leg two years ago, in a not so much friendly game, he almost lost all. They did that because someone had a bet on other player, about how much force would it take to wound the big man._

 _"Fucking hell! They need to pay." Lexa was about to yell, it looked like they didn't understand her._

 _"They will. We got something juicy pussy." Raven entered the pub and sat next to Lexa, then Monty and Jasper. "This little fuckers are so done." Raven said. Then Bellamy sat next to her and hugged her_

 _"What did you find?" The boy asked kissing Raven's neck. Lexa was expecting eagerly._

 _"Well. Practically, this assholes have been defrauding their own enterprises." The brunette smiled._

 _"WHAT?" Everyone yelled._

 _"Yup. They are counterfeiting checks from their dads, cashing them and then spending all the money in one night. Until now they have stolen almost three million pounds. We have them." Was Jasper's explanation. Lexa smiled, she wanted big, she didn't know how big that would be._

 _"Three fuckin million pounds. That would pay all of our tuition in a fucking magnificent college." Bellamy couldn't believe it, nor anyone._

 _"We got them." Lexa was static. Now she can play. "We need to move. When is the next party?"_

 _"Next Saturday. At Brighton. Invitation only." Monty answered._

 _"We are fucked. How are we gonna get an invitation?" Anya was concerned._

 _"We don't. We need someone inside. Just that." Bellamy was smiling, he got a plan._

 _"Explain." Lexa was about to explode. Not just because all the logistic was taking forever. She had been really close to the blonde lately, like, really, really close. And she didn't want to act on her hormones because she promised Clarke that their first time was going to be epic. The problem was that their snogging sessions were heated and long. She only could masturbate in private certain period of time and the blonde was all over her noy minding where or when they were. Lexa was literally jerking off in any bathroom she could find. That was exhausting as it was frustrating._

 _"I know this girl, Luna. Do you remember her, love?" Raven nodded. "She was studying with us, she got a scholarship to go to Ice High School. She stayed in touch with Lincoln and me."_

 _"What? Why haven't you told me?" Raven was confused and jealous._

 _"Because" Lincoln talked. "She told us about great jobs at fancy parties, to have money enough to eat, buy our uniforms, boots, etc." Lincoln smiled. "She can let us in. The question is who is going to get in?" Lincoln didn't want to say it out loud, but Lexa was out of the question, the whole plan would be ruined if she so much as looked his way._

 _"I'll go." Lexa said._

 _"Fair enough. Have you thought what are you gonna tell Clarke?" Anya was preoccupied for her sister, Bellamy, Lincoln and her, had talked about the topic. Maybe they couldn't stop her, but they can protect her from herself. "She spent, literally, every weekend at ours, in your bed." She winked at her sister. Yes, they were planning revenge, but teasing was teasing._

 _"First, fuck off. Second, I don't know." Lexa stood up and went to the bar, she needed a pint. "Anyone want one? I'm gonna drink to think."_

 _"Aye, a round, Heda." Lexa simply nodded and went to the bar._

 _"We can't let her go. She would loose it. She broke that twat's noses. What would she do if she faced them?" Raven was worried. "We have seen Lexa full of fury. That never ends well."_

 _"We know, love. But she won't stop. She is doing this for Clarke, mostly. She is doing this for her people." Bellamy was certain, Lexa was a true friend and leader._

 _"We all can be her people, but Clarke is her princess and those cunts didn't just hurt her, they almost destroyed her. She is not gonna let that go." Lincoln assured them._

 _"The key word is 'almost' we got the evidence to truly fuck them forever." Raven said and Bellamy kissed her. Lexa returned to the table, brought the beer._

 _"Any ideas? How can I go without my girlfriend finding out?" Lexa took a big gulp of her pint._

 _"Fuck her until she passess out." Anya joked, Lexa slapped her in the head._

 _"Actually is a good idea, commander. She has been so frustrated, that she is almost combusting. She is so horny that it is not even funny." Raven laughed out loud, tears were falling on her cheeks._

 _"Not funny, Reyes." Lexa was mad at the girl. Raven laughed harder._

 _"Oh my god! You are as horny as her. How can you even tame the beast? When are you going to release the kraken?" Lexa stood up. One thing was her sister teasing her, other was all of their friends knowing that she was already whipped._

 _"Shut the fuck up, Reyes. I'll wait for a good excuse by tomorrow. I'm off." Lexa watched her phone, chocked her pint and Raven said._

 _"She texted you, didn't she?" Lexa blushed and everybody at the table laughed. She was off._

 _"Well, I'm happy that Clarke herself has tames the mighty Heda. Cheers to that."Bellamy rose his jar and all of them celebrated._

* * *

 _Yes, Lexa was whipped as fuck, she didn't want to admit it, but she was. And she was randy as hell, ready just by looking at the blonde. They were fooling around, just having a laugh. The problem for Lexa was that Clarke was as horny as her, she could feel it. The last time they were snogging, Clarke not too accidentally, slidded her hand over the brunette cock, in an instant Lexa was stiff. She put and end to the session, excused and went to the nearest bathroom. No human being could live like that for too long. She was literally running, to pick up the blonde for their fourth date when her phone rang._

 _"Lexa, what's up?" The brunette answered._

 _"Wow! That was rude." The blonde chuckled_

 _"Sorry. I didn't see the contact. Is everything OK?" Lexa was near Clarke's house. "I'm almost there."_

 _"Yeah! Totally, OK. I was wandering if we can go to the movies. There is one I want to see. But we have to go further this time, I can drive us there. I'll drive you back to yours." The blonde was nervous, Lexa could hear it in her voice._

 _"Sure, as long as you are OK. I'm game." Clarke let go a sigh._

 _"Brilliant! The movie starts a little late, so maybe you want to call your parents. Tell them we'll be back before eleven. Promise." Lexa chuckled. Since the first time Clarke stayed in her house, she had been obsessively making point with Lexa's parents. She told the brunette that if her family was important to her, then, they were important to Clarke._

 _"OK, I will! Do I wait for you at the porch or I knock?" She heard a door open, when she turned the corner, her girlfriend was waiting for her. "Look Clarke. A nice girl is in my path, I just have to let you go because she is beautiful. Bye." Lexa hung up and put her phone in her jeans._

 _"Well hello!" Clarke jumped into Lexa's arms, putting her legs around the brunette waist, then she kissed her hard. "You've been drinking, you taste like beer." Clarke kissed her again, Lexa put her over the boot of Clarke's CTS-V._

 _"I've had a pint with the mates. They send their regards." Clarke opened the car and Lexa helped her to get down._

 _"Nice lads. So everything OK for the derby?" Clarke turned on the car, they were on their way. Lexa had an idea._

 _"Nope. Strategy is simply don't get fucked and fuck them instead. But I don't know how we are gonna do that. We probably need sometime to create good plays. The coach is very intense about that." She took Clarke's hand. She had her excuse now. They only needed to talk to Luna and the plan would be going._

 _"That means you are not going to be with me this weekend?" The blonde made a pout. Lexa thought that was the most adorable thing she had seen in her life._

 _"Just two days Clarke, is not too much time. I promise to make it up." Lexa kissed her hand._

 _"I'll think something. Here we are."_

 _The movie was very entertaining. The problem was that Lexa couldn't stop thinking about what Raven had told her. If Clarke was as frustrated as her, why didn't she act on it. She knew she could, Clarke had told her she enjoyed sex, but she wanted to make the things right. No pressure. But lust is strong and full of needs._

 _Everything had been so intense the last couple of months, that going back to normal was almost futile. Now, there, in that dark cinema she could feel all her hormones responding to the blonde's ones. Clarke was stroking her thigh, little by little her hand was nearing her crotch. Lexa was sweating, controlling herself, breathing deeply, praying nobody was watching them. She couldn't believe how ready she was._

 _"Do you want me, Lex?" Lexa nodded, she put her lips on the blonde's right ear._

 _"So fucking much that it hurts. I had have blue balls for the last three weeks." Clarke smiled and kissed her._

 _"Thanks. For not been disgusted about me." All the exciting atmosphere was gone, Lexa was worried about Clarke._

 _"I would never. I like you so much that I have been jerking off every time I could. And the only girl that is in my mind when I do that is you. OK? I'm not them, I will never use you or disrespect you. I… Care for you Clarke. I fancy you a lot. You can see that, don't you?" The blonde nodded and then she was back in the movie._

 _When the movie ended, it was ten past fifteen. They had plenty of time to go back before their curfew. They were in front of Lexa's house just trying to win a couple more minutes._

 _"I had fun. Thanks." The brunette smiled and kissed Clarke's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." She got out of the car, but the blonde stopped her._

 _"Lex, would you mind to checking something in the back seat? Something is off." The brunette went in._

 _"What I'm looking for?" She was about to lower her body to start searching for whatever Clarke wanted, she almost jumped when she felt the blonde next to her._

 _"Lexa." Clarke took her face in her hands. "Do you fancy me?" Lexa frowned._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Do you want me?" The brunette didn't understand anything._

 _"Yes. But I told you I want it to be special. That's what you deserve, not in your very expensive, very sexy car." Lexa chuckled. Clarke let go of her. "Hey! I was joking. OK." Now was Lexa turn to take Clarke's chin and lift her head._

 _"I'm gonna tell you something and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I really, really need you, because I'm really, really, horny. Can I give you head? I have seen your cock, and let me tell you it is impressive, and I haven't seen it in all it's glory." Lexa didn't know what to say, she was really trying to control herself, she was worried to make the blonde uncomfortable._

 _"Are you sure? Pretty, pretty sure? We can stop if you want." Lexa needed confirmation._

 _"I don't wanna stop, unless you want."_

 _"No. I don't… I mean… I want that. But my parents are at home and yours too. And we have like twenty minutes. Aren't you gonna feel… Uncomfortable?" Clarke shook her head and unzipped Lexa's jeans. That was it. Finally, what she had been dreaming, the cause of her dick getting semi-erect all mornings for the past four months. Clarke Griffin._

 _"Shit Lexa, really? It Isn't even fully hard and it's fucking huge." The blonde took the cock into her hand and stoked it hard._

 _"Fucking hell. Easy, Clarke, please. I don't want to stain your fancy auto."_

 _"Fair enough." The blonde's mouth took the head of Lexa's cock. The brunette was shocked and excited._

 _"Fuck, Clarke… Oh my god… You feel so hot… God… Can I? … Oh my good, your tongue is pure evil…" Clarke chuckled a little and the vibrations went right to Lexa's head. "God, you are so fucking good…. Keep going please…" Then Lexa remembered something. "Should I shut up?" They haven't talked about sex before. With the thing about the video and Clarke feeling down, their kinks weren't a topic. Clarke stopped sucking and stroked it with abandon._

 _"Tell me what do you want? I love to hear your voice, raw and deep." Lexa was in heaven. Dirty talk was always welcome._

 _"Shit! Can I touch you tits, under the bra? Pinching your nipples. You have such beautiful tits." Clarke nodded, opened her shirt wild and put her bra aside. Lexa looked hungrily at her boobs. "Can I suck your nipples for a while?" The blonde nodded and Lexa went for them. Her tits felt so full and soft, she almost came._

 _"Let me make you cum, Lex." The brunette stopped Clarke's hand._

 _"You first. Please. I've been dreaming to tease you."_

 _"OK." Clarke laid on the seat and opened her legs, good call wearing a skirt. Lexa licked her lips and took off her knickers. "Tell me what you like. It turns me on so fucking much hearing your voice." Lexa adjusted herself in front of the blonde._

 _"Lick my lips first… Just lick them with your tongue flat, let me feel you all over me… Yes… Yes like that…"_

 _"Fuck, you're so wet… Taste so good…"_

 _"Shit, Lex… Oh my god! ... Now… Fuck, I'm not gonna last much… I'm so fucking turned on… lick my clit… Lick it… Don't suck it. God, yeah… Like that… Fuck Lexa! If this is the oral sex I don't want to imagine when you put your beautiful cock inside me." At that, the brunette licked it harder. "Oh yes, like that… Fuck… I'm gonna cum… Do you what me to cum in your face babe? Fuck Lexa, suck my clit… Yeah like that… Suck it good, babe! Yeah! Shit… Shit… I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna cum… Fuck it… Suck it… Oh my god Lexa… Yeah!" The blonde stifled her scream biting her fist. When she calmed down, Lexa kissed her and hugged her for two minutes. "I thought... I had good sex before… I didn't know shit." They laughed. "OK. This is unsexy as fuck, but we have ten minutes. I'm going against the clock." She kneeled in the seat, and sucked Lexa's cock, hard. She had been hard such a long time that feeling Clarke's hot, wet mouth in her cock, could made her cum in tow seconds._

 _"Clarke, I'm gonna cum… Fucking hell, you suck my cock so good… Shit… It's my cock Clarke… Fucking hell! You are great… you are fucking perfect… Clarke keep sucking my cock… God you are my girl… I'm gonna cum…" She felt the blonde's mouth stop sucking her and then a hand stroking her cock._

 _"Lexa, cum in my mouth." And with that, the blonde bobbed her head over Lexa cock._

 _"Fuck… Fuck… Yeah… I'm cumming… Oh my god you're swallowing all… Fuck Clarke… You are amazing." Lexa's cum was stoping. Clarke cleaned her whole before stop licking her cock completely. "Fucking hell, Clarke. This was amazing. Thanks." The brunette went to kiss Clarke, but the blonde moved away. "What's wrong?" Clarke blushed._

 _"I taste like your cum. Isn't it disgusting for you?" Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke hard. The blonde could taste herself in Lexa's mouth as well._

 _"Nothing that comes from you, or you take, would ever be repulsive. I mean, you swallowed my cum. That was so fucking hot!" Lexa kissed her one more time before they adjust their clothes. Lexa came out to the car and helped Clarke._

 _"I'm sorry. I was a horny teenager and didn't make you do something special for this." Lexa hugged Clarke and whispered in her ear._

 _"It was with you Clarke, it's the only thing that matters. You and me. OK? I care about you. And I also think about you all the time. So, for me it was special and perfect." She looked at her eyes. "We are so not done. After I finish what I have to do, we are gonna have a special night. I promise." She kissed the blonde one more time. "Text me when you get home." The blonde nodded and kissed the brunette one more time._

 _"I will." Lexa stood in her drive way until she couldn't see Clarke's car anymore. She got into her house praying that everybody was sleeping. But her luck was out. Anya was reading in the living room._

 _"I see. I thought you will fuck her senseless next Friday, I guess car sex is also good a Monday evening." She stood up and went to her bedroom. "Take a shower. Reshop. Heda." She winked and let her sister alone. Lexa smiled. No twat was worth loosing Clarke. Nevertheless, they need to pay._

* * *

 _The plan was running perfectly. Luna let Lincoln and Bellamy in, meanwhile Lexa waited for them in Jasper's van. Luna was a great girl and a loyal friend to them. "The mountain people, those fuckers almost kill my boyfriend. They get fucked up and just do things. I'm in. Also is Ryder. Anything you need, mates." Lexa was pretty anxious, she wanted revenge, not for her, for all her people. She was sure now, in a very short period of time, she had, little by little, fell in love with Clarke Griffin. She smiled at that image. She, Lexa "Heda" Woods, the villages' criminal, the punk, the player, the orphan kid, the adopted daughter, the rugby star, was falling in love with, none other than Lady Clarke Griffin. Funny how things work. The first time she looked at the blonde she had been a jerk, that was her façade, because the first time she had showed concern and love, the person broke her heart and humiliated her, her mother. The second time was the same, Costia Forrest, but that time she could fight, and she did, she fucked everything and hated everyone. She calmed, she became a less dangerous twat, but an asshole. Then Clarke came around, despised her attitude, Lexa showed her true self, and there she was, waiting to make things right. She was Lexa "Heda" Woods, a complicated person, and she was only seventeen. Life was looking interesting._

 _All set. Was the text. She was just waiting. Two minutes later, Bellamy, Lincoln, Ryder and Luna were carrying Wells, John, Carl and Finn. They put the four guys in the back on the van. Luna, Ryder and Lincoln were with them. Bellamy sit next to Lexa._

 _"What happened?" Lexa turned on the switch._

 _"They can't take their medicine. According to Nyko, the barman, they were doing some crazy shit earlier. They are black out."_

 _"Little twats. Could you ring Raven? I want to…"_

 _"Check on the Lady?" Bellamy took his mobile and dealing his girlfriend. "Hello, love… Yes. How are you? Nice. Wicked! Everything rolling… mhm… How is Clarke? Yeah! They did? Oh my god! Heda is so whipped. She's here. OK…" Bellamy put the phone in speaker._

 _"Hello, Woods!" The deep voice has heard in the air. "Everything OK? Raven misses Bellamy." Lexa chuckled._

 _"I'm sorry. We promise we'll win the derby and then party. OK?" Lexa saw Octavia in the road and then put the van in the drive way._

 _"Promise."_

 _"I do. We need to go. Business. Bellamy also misses Raven, all the time."_

 _"Aaww! You hear that, Bell? We are cheesy as fuck!"_

 _"Shut up, Raven!" Clarke and Lexa yelled at the same time._

 _"OK. take care, and tell O, to check the mail, and find the gold. Mama says card. Bye."_

 _"Why you are so weird, Reyes? Bye, Lex."_

 _"Bye, Clarke."_

 _"Bye, Belly babe."_

 _"Bye, love." Bellamy looked at Lexa with a cocky grin. "Well, well, well, Heda."_

 _"Shut up. Let's move, we don't have much time." Lexa got out of the van._

 _"I'm glad, you know. That you have found one and other. Now, let's make them pay."_

 _The gang were at the Collin's mansion. Octavia was in charge of the surveillance._

 _"Heda, all clear. The family is in York, as well as the staff. We need to hurry."_

 _"OK. Search him, he has the key. Tie them up. Wear the mask, leave the rest to me. Luna and Ryder are in charge of the surveillance. We have an hour." Everybody took their position. Twenty minutes later, they threw a cold stream of water on the four snobs. "Good evening, we are gonna be real quick. You are fucked and you are gonna give us something." Lexa talked, her voice was deep and terrifying._

 _"We got money. Twenty five thousand pounds in cash." Wells Jaha was scared._

 _"If only that would be so easy. But, look, we don't care about money. We want a video." Lexa was kneeling in front of Finn. "Were is the video, twat?" The brunette grabbed Finn's hair and pulled it until the boy was facing her._

 _"I don't know shit!" Lexa chuckled._

 _"But you do, cunt. You know everything. Look, where are we? We know things, we know what you have done. So…" Lexa stirred Finn's chest up. "Where is the video?"_

 _"I don't know shit." Lexa was about to bite the crap out of the boy. "You are gonna do what? You have no power over us. You know who we are, we've got everything." Lexa stood up and Bellamy was at her side. Lightly he put a hand in her shoulder. Lexa moved away, resting her back at the wall._

 _"Of course you are. That's why he has twenty five thousand pounds in cash. Now, don't fuck around, where are the videos?" None of the boys talked, they were stubborn and lost._

 _"Fair enough. January, twenty thousand pounds, from Jaha's share. February, thirty thousand pounds, from Murphy's share. But here is the lovely think. March, thirty thousand pounds, from Emerson's share. April, ten thousand pounds, from Collins' share. I hate to say this, mates, but Finn is fucking you in the ass." Wells, Carl and John looked at Finn then at the big figure with the gas mask. All the four people in front of them were wearing gas mask and black fisherman Jackets._

 _"You can't proof anything." Finn voice was full of desperation. Bellamy laughed._

 _"Of course I can. Now, here is the catch. You are gonna tell us where the video is, or my mate there will give all of you a very powerful reminder. OK? Talk." Bellamy kicked Murphy's feet._

 _"Which one?" The boy said._

 _"Shut the fuck up, Murphy." Wells yelled._

 _"Nope. Don't be rude. Let the little Lord talk." Bellamy kicked Wells' feet._

 _"You know this could happened. Fucking Collins has betrayed us before. Which one? It doesn't matter, really, my fucking family is broke. Kill them if you want. Here is no loyalty. I want to live. Let me keep the twenty five k, I'll lead you to the computer. You can have whatever. I don't give a shit!" Wells, Carl and Finn were mute. John was betraying them._

 _"Good one, little Lord. Now, for your cooperation you can have the files that proofed that your family was fucked by the Collins. Now, twat, you are a survivor. Go." Bellamy told O, and Lincoln. "Keep an eye on the little fucker. So, we have what we want, we are going to let you go. We'll pass this info to the authorities and then you can go and be happy fucking each other in prison. Brilliant, right?" Lexa was quiet, just standing there looking at Finn. She had never hated someone as much as she hated him. The arrogance, the obnoxiousness. She was going to kill the bastard._

 _"So Clarke got herself a hound, uh? What she calls you? Heda?" He chuckled. Lexa's blood boiled._

 _"Collins, shut up! You don't know anything… I can't go to jail… I just can't" Wells was feeling the atmosphere change. Lexa incorporated from the wall and walked slowly to the boy._

 _"Heda nou do em, wan daun. (Don't do it, stop)" Bellamy warned Lexa. "Fig raun op! (Think about her)." Lexa stopped. He was right._

 _"All this, for a slut? I can give you money. I can give you any girl you want. No problem." Finn kept talking, Lexa was getting angrier at every word the boy spoke._

 _"Shut the fuck up, Collins, just, shut up!" Wells was desperate. If they gave the files to the police, his family was ruined._

 _"You know." Lexa took off her mask. "You two touched her. You both made something horrible to her and then you took the piss about that. That is not acceptable." Lexa was facing them._

 _"I didn't touch her. I was just filming, please… I didn't do anything, everything was Collin's idea. Clarke was conscious. She didn't know about the film, just that. You'll see it." Lexa looked at Jaha, he was pissing himself._

 _"You filmed her. You are going down and your family." Lexa slapped him, Wells started to cry._

 _"Odon. (Done)" Octavia said meanwhile going down the stairs grabbing John's shirt. Lincoln stood next to Octavia carrying the lap top._

 _"Take the whipping Lord out, take them to the van. Give me five minutes with this cunt." All nodded, Bellamy put his hand on her shoulder._

 _"Kefa. Em ste sed ran. (Careful, she's waiting)" Lexa nodded lightly, Bellamy went out._

 _"Where is it?" Lexa asked him coldly._

 _"You have my laptop." Finn shook his head._

 _"Where. Is. It?" Lexa repeated._

 _"It's my way out. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Why don't you untie me and then we see what you can really do, dyke?" Lexa smirk. She had Finn where she wanted._

 _"OK." Lexa cut the ropes on Finn's wrists. "Where is it?" Fin stood up and then threw a punch at Lexa's face. The girl dodged. "I'm gonna tell you what? If you can connect one punch of the next three moves, I give you two minutes to run away, but, if I stop you and you don't tell me were the original is, I'll break your arm. Deal?" Finn didn't answered, he threw a kick, missing Lexa's leg and then another punch, Lexa moved her head. "Last one, you are so fucking dead." Finn tried to jump and punch Lexa in the face, the brunette took his wrist and twisted his arm on his back. "You are a very bad looser. I got one more minute, feel the pain, cunt. Feel it. It's nothing compared to what Clarke had to suffer. Wanna hear a pop?"_

 _"Is in the closets. My strongbox is behind my coats. The combination is 3674857. Stop. STOP!" Lexa didn't move, she placed all her weight over Finn's arm. "Go." She told Bellamy, the boy entered when he heard the fight. Lexa tied Finn's arms again. Five minutes later Bellamy came back with three USB._

 _"All done. Let's go." Wells, Carl and Murphy where already in the van, being guarded by Luna, Ryder, Lincoln and Octavia. Lexa put Finn inside the trunk with more force than necessary. Then handed the keys to Bellamy. She was full of emotions, adrenaline and anger. "We did it. You did good Heda." Bellamy told her before turning on the car. They left Murphy, Emerson and Jaha in Thorton Heath. "Here, your money, a phone, and a map. If I were you, I would be pissing my pants off. You are going down. You can fuck off." It was all that Lexa said. Then she went into the van. "We need to go to the Griffins. Jake need to know this."_

 _"Aye!" It was five in the morning. Everyone in the van was asleep, except for Finn, Lexa and Bellamy. She was terrifying, now he saw how fucked he was. Lexa couldn't rest until all that shit was over. She was preoccupied about Clarke. What would she think about this? Was that lying for not telling Clarke the whole thing?"_

 _"We did good commander. She will understand. You'll see." Lexa smiled._

 _"How do you know?" Lexa was looking through the window, the new day was starting, and the orange and purple colours were up in the sky. Lexa was anxious, but what's done is done._

 _"You love her." Was the simple but sincere answer._

 _"I do." Lexa said. "I'm not going to tell her yet, though." Bellamy smiled again._

 _"You don't have to say anything." They fell in a comfortable silence. Bellamy was one of her best friends, without him and Lincoln she wouldn't have survived last year._

 _"She is pretty special, isn't she?" Lexa knew the answer, but she wanted to hear his friend point of view._

 _"Do you remember how mental I was when Octavia started to date Lincoln?" Lexa nodded. "She is my baby sis. I love her with all my heart. Yes, sometimes she is a pain in the ass, and she is also growing up real fast, but I always wanted for her to find someone who cares, that really cares, who helped her to be better. Lincoln is that one. The same goes with Clarke, despite the fact that is even more complicated, because I can't be near her all the time, and she is, well, part of the fucking nobility, I feel that I'm like his brother and I have to take care of her. I didn't do a great job, she kept out this from me, from all of us. She was in deep shit with Collins and she never told me anything. She was ashamed, but, you see, she felt alone, lost, lonely even. Then you came around and that little spark in her eyes was back. I'm happy for her. I am. Because she is pretty special, she carries the weight of the world in her shoulders because she needs to prove to everyone that she is not a useless snob. That's what makes her… Clarke, the one we know and love. So yeah! It's pretty brilliant that you love her. She deserves someone like you. You have been to hell and back, just to make us know that the all mighty Heda was made to be with the princess. A fucking perfect love story." Bellamy entered the Griffins' property, he greeted the guard and then parked in the driveway. Luna, Lincoln, Octavia and Ryder waited inside the van. Lexa took Finn out and made him kneel in front of the door._

 _"I got it covered from here. Thanks everyone." All her friends drove away. Lexa knocked and waited for Jake to open the door, she knew that it was too early for Clarke to be awake. The big man opened the door with a huge smiled when he saw Lexa._

 _"Hey, lad. Clarke is asleep. Were you trying to… Lexa? What is this?" When Jake looked at a kneeling Finn Collins, the blonde man got mad. "What the fuck are you doing here, bastard?"_

 _"I brought him. Here." She handed Jake the USB. "This is the original. There are no more copies of the video. And here are some very interesting files that you want to check out. He is here because he is going to beg for your forgiveness." Jake was shocked, for a year he wanted to proof that the Collins were rubbish, fucking scum that are worth nothing, now here, in front of his face was a seventeen year old girl who made everything happen, just like that._

 _"Lexa?" He wanted to know how._

 _"Don't worry. Just use it. And you." She kicked Finn's feet. "Apologise." Finn didn't said a thing, the only thing that he had left was her pride, for now._

 _"I won't. I fucked that bitch fair and square. She liked it, she is a slut. I just share the information to our people, she doesn't deserve shit." Lexa's fist was direct at his face before Jake could do anything to stop her. Lexa had Finn against the floor, punching him so hard that Jake could hear how the kid's cheekbone broke._

 _"Don't you fucking dare to say anything about her ever again in your fucking pathetic life. You don't deserve to live in the same planet as her. I'm gonna fucking kill you, motherfucker." Lexa lost it. Her strength was impressive Jake couldn't separate her from Finn's body. He was scared, Lexa was about to kill the boy._

 _"LEXA STOP" Clarke voice was so loud that Lexa froze in there, she looked at Finn, the boy had blood all over him. Lexa's fist was red and her knuckles were cracked. Clarke ran to her and hugged her. "I'm here. I'm fine. I'm with you. He isn't worth it. I'm with you."_

 _"He hurt you Clarke. He doesn't deserve to be alive. He hurt you. He deserves this. He…" Lexa was crying, all her worries were out. She was going to loose Clarke. She went too far. She was an idiot._

 _"I know. I'm here. Look at me Lexa. I'm here with you and I want to be with you for a long time. He isn't worth it." Clarke hugged Lexa one more time, while Jake took Finn inside. Abby was there in the doorframe looking at Lexa in the eyes._

 _"Clarke, take Lexa to your room, clean her wounds." Then she despaired. Clarke did as she was told. Lexa was quiet, numb. Not even the alcohol in her raw flesh hurt._

 _"Are you OK?" Was Clarke's question. Lexa was in so much deep shit. Gustus is never going to forget this. She would be lucky if she could be allowed to go to school anymore. The Collins were making her pay. She should know better, revenge is always going to end in vendetta. A fucking endless circle._

 _"I'm sorry." Lexa said to Clarke. "I didn't mean it. I… I didn't want to scare you. I would never hurt you. You know that right?" Clarke patch Lexa's hands and sat next to her on the bed._

 _"I know. Why did you bring Finn here?" Lexa forgot, Clarke didn't know the plan._

 _"I wanted to have the original video, to stop him for blackmailing you in the future. We found some serious shit. I thought Jake would like to know about it. I brought him because he must apologise for what he did, to you and to your family… Maybe Jake would have wanted to do something. Then he said some nasty things and I lost it. Because you deserve the moon, the starts, everything, because you are so precious to me, Clarke. Nobody should hurt you. I'm sorry."_

 _"OK. I'm not mad. Thank you. I was worried, because I don't want you to do something stupid and someone could take you away from me."_

 _Clarke hugged Lexa by the waist. Then she helped her lay on the bed. Both girls fell asleep. Abby checked on Finn, he was unconscious, his nose and right cheek broken, still a little high on all the drugs that he consumed. Other than that he was perfect. Jake studied the files, called Arthur Griffin and a couple of hours later the lawyers were at their home. They took Finn, called his parents and agreed to negotiation. Jake was mental, furious at her father-in-law's decision to let the little twat go. But Arthur assured him that the whole family will pay for what they did._

 _"She is impressive, isn't she?" Abby couldn't believe what had happened hours ago._

 _"She is. She is in love. Both of them are." Jake hugged Abby, he was full of anger, the only thing that could calm him was his wife or beating the crap out of someone._

 _"She almost killed the lad."_

 _"I would have killed him, but she was faster, younger and nearer." Abby chuckled._

 _"Clarke is safe now. Really, really safe." The doctor couldn't believe it. They had tried to do that for the past year, and yet, Lexa Woods and her friends made it possible. "She is an impressive girl."_

 _"You already said that, love."_

 _"I mistreated the girl, Jake. I thought she wasn't good for my only daughter. I became my father."_

 _"It's OK love. We all are fine now. This is done." With that the Finn incident was over._

* * *

"I hate her." Clarke was laying on her bed, Lexa was next to her, hugging her from behind.

"I know, love." Lexa kissed her neck.

"She is a twat. You can't see her again, ever." Lexa chuckled. Yes it was childish, but she loved Clarke's jealousy over her.

"I've been told. I won't."

"I mean it Lexa." Clarke turned around facing the girl. "You can't talk to her."

"OK" Lexa kissed Clarke's nose. "What if she wants to talk to me? Should I not answer?" Lexa smirked.

"No, you don't answer. You ring me and then I bite her head off." Lexa laughed out loud. "I'm sorry for being jealous. You are mine Lexa. You are mine. She had her chance, she fucked up. You are mine." Clarke hid her face in the crook of Lexa's neck.

"I know. And you are mine too." The brunette sighed. "This is like our first time. Do you remember? Why do strange people hit on us when we are together, anyway?" The brunette wondered.

"Because I'm hot." The blonde joked, they laughed.

"True. You always so humble." Lexa kissed her nose. "I'm OK Clarke. I forgive you. I love you. I'm so fucking in love with you that I would take anything you give me. I will wash away your pain with all my tears, and drown your fear. I will crawl on hands and knees until you see you're just like me." Lexa kissed Clarke tenderly.

"Oh My God! You are using Garbage now. You are full of rubbish. I love you, Lexa, so, so, so much!"

"I still got it. After a year, I can still make you hot and sappy." Clarke took her face on her hands and kissed her, she straddled her girlfriend's hips.

"We haven't fucked in… Shocking twelve hours." Clarke rubbed her hips making Lexa hot.

"Fuck! Your parents were to the movies. We've got time. And if you hadn't knocked me out, I would've fucked you right there at the parking lot. But, well, what can we do now?" The blonde smiled while they kiss. Yes, life was full of shitty things, but also full of love and Lexa Woods.

"I'm gonna make you pass out. Promise."

* * *

 _They had been dating for six months now. Lexa was impressed, she had never been with someone for that period of time. Even her family was glad about that. Anya joked about how the only thing that her parents told her no to do is trust an aristocratic, she simply blew that away and did what she was told not to. The Woods were kind with Clarke, always making her feel welcome, part of the family. The blonde had fell in the monotony of her life with Lexa, and the brunette was doing the same with the Griffins. They spent five afternoons in the Woods and the weekend with the Griffins. Since the Finn incident Abby was more at ease with the brunette, in fact, the doctor became Lexa's, Abby assured the Woods that she would take care for anything that Lexa would need, medically speaking._

 _"She did something that I could never repay her. Please, it would be my pleasure." The doctor told the Woods. Gustus and Indra, were grateful._

 _"I don't want to presume anything, Dr. Griffin." The four parents were having coffee in the Griffin mansion. "But, don't you think our daughters, they seem sort of…" Gustus couldn't say the words, he was embarrassed. They looked awfully like them back in time. Randy teenagers in love._

 _"Like us?" Was Jake's answer._

 _"Us or us?" Indra was pointing both couples._

 _"In love?" Abby was watching the young couple. Swimming in the pool just enjoying themselves, laughing and being happy. "Like, teenagers in love?"_

 _"Aye!" Gustus answered with a pride smile and look at Indra. "For me, I think they seem really solid."_

 _"They do." Abby took Jake's hand in hers. The four smiled. "Have you ever thought about being grandparents?"_

 _They had been really unlucky that month, with the derby approaching and finals around the corner, Lexa and Clarke had been busy, and extremely turned on. Their friends and family had a terrible timing. Every time they wanted some time alone, someone had an emergency and they had to go. The odds of being a good friend. Lexa was stressed, a top of what she had to do, she was desperate to make her special night with Clarke. Yes, she understood that oral sex was sex and every time they did it was hot and exciting, but she wanted to make a night to remember. So magical that for the next twenty years, Clarke looked at her and told her "that was the most amazing first time of my life." That was her mission, but it seems like everyone was determined to ruin their opportunity. She was exhausted._

 _"Hello!" The blonde was leaning on Lexa's locker. She saw the brunette and kissed her on the lips. "You are grumpy." Clarke held Lexa right hand._

 _"No. I'm… stressed. Those are totally different feelings." Lexa put her books in her locker. "Clarke?" The brunette took a brush out of her locker. "Are you moving in here?" Lexa looked at her girlfriend._

 _"What?" She took the brush. "No, I forgot I left it there. Ta! I was looking for it everywhere. It's the only one that actually style my hair."_

 _"Heda, princess." Anya greeted the couple. "The practice is delated, fifteen minutes. The coach is going mental. I guess he is going to make us do laps all the practice." She put an arm over her sister's shoulder._

 _"Why?" Lexa whimpered and smashed her head on her locker. "I need to hit someone. I can't… OK, laps… all good." Clarke looked at her girlfriend then at her sister-in-law._

 _"Don't look at me princess, she is the one who wants to give you the moon and the stars. You are the Khaleesi to her Khal, or something as corny as that. Anyway, I'm going to see the rest of the team. You two…" She point the couple. "Don't combust in the hallway… Bye!" Anya left both girls with open mouths._

 _"Does everyone know we haven't had any?" Clarke said in embarrassed._

 _"Seems like." Lexa hugged Clarke. "I lo… Do you want me to walk you to the studio?" Clarke nodded. She was working on a painting for the next school exposition. His teacher told her she had a very huge possibility to make it to Oxford. Even though she's got the money to go without a problem, being told that she was good was a very refreshing compliment._

 _"How are you feeling? About the derby? Are you nervous? Do you think someone may revenge him?" Clarke was nervous about the match. Yes, Lexa and the delinquents pretty much destroyed one of the most rich and old families in the country, no one had really known what had happen._

 _"Not really. They would have made a move by now. Everything is as normal as always. I want to win Clarke, so, so, so much. Four derbies in a row. That's huge. Not even your father's team did that, they won two. I'm stressing and excited, just that. Well, give me some, and I'm going." Clarke kissed the brunette and put her in the studio. "Clarke I need to go to the field." The blonde put her hands behind the brunette's neck, jumped and circled Lexa's waist._

 _"You have ten minutes. Snogging now." Lexa smiled and walked to the table, she put the blonde there and adjusted herself between the blonde legs._

 _"I really fancy you. You know? I'm sorry." Clarke was kissing Lexa's neck, sucking her pulse point hard leaving a mark._

 _"Sorry about what?" She stopped and looked at Lexa._

 _"That we haven't had our special night. That we haven't been alone. I'm sorry."_

 _"You're actually apologising for something that you can't control?" Clarke laughed._

 _"Yes?" the brunette was blushing._

 _"Fuck! You are extremely cute! I know you care for me. I do too. Pretty. Fucking. Much." Clarke went down of the table, unbuttoned Lexa's jeans and put her cock out._

 _"Oh my god! Are you sure? Someone might come." Clarke was stroking Lexa's cock._

 _"Nobody would come. Unless you want to stop. I would be glad to make you cum." Lexa chuckled._

 _"We have ten minutes. I really need to go. Fuck! Oh my god! Your tongue is pure evil." Lexa was holding the table with all her might. She would cum in an instant._

 _"You are so hard!" Clarke chuckled. "Are you happy to see me?" Lexa closed her eyes and grabbed the table._

 _"Yes! I'm always hard for you. Shit… Shit… I'm gonna cum." Clarke was kissing Lexa's cock._

 _"I haven't even put it in my mouth." Clarke opened her mouth and took Lexa in._

 _"Oh my god! Shit… Shit… Shit… you're going for the gold, right? … Suck that cock, baby girl. Fucking hell… you are amazing… I really want to… Are you wet?" The blonde guided her hand to her pussy, moving her knickers to the side, she slided one finger trough her dripping cunt, and then showed her glistening finger to Lexa. "Put it on my mouth…"Clarke did and Lexa sucked it. "Shit Clarke, you are sweet as honey… Fuck I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna cum… Can I cum in your mouth?" The blonde sucked harder and the brunette let go. She needed it. All her cum was swallowed by the blonde. Clarke cleaned her before she stood up and kissed the brunette on the lips._

 _"Actually, you look calmer now." Clarke smiled and hugged Lexa._

 _"Yeah! You helped. Ta! Love. Now. I have five minutes. How do you want me?" The brunette took off the blonde's skirt._

 _"Inside, that's the only thing I have had on my mind the last four months. The way you will fuck me senseless with that impressive cock of yours" Clarke smiled at Lexa and winked._

 _"Fuck Clarke, you are doing this really, really, difficult for me." The brunette striped Clarke's from de waist down. "So? Kneel, lay down, or straddled? It's just me or that kind of questions remove all romance?" Clarke laughed loud._

 _"No, no romance. Just pure hot heavy cockmunching and muffmunching, that doesn't mean that it is less meaningful. You showed me how much you care about me, that was, beautiful." Clarke kissed her slowly and tenderly._

 _"I never thought that my cum could taste so sweet coming from you mouth."_

 _"Fuck Lexa! How can you say the sweetest things in the oddest sexual tense situations?"_

 _"It's a gift"_

 _"Aawww! You are so full of yourself."_

 _"Nah! You are. Now, how do you want me?" Lexa smirked._

 _"Laying. I love to see your green eyes while you are eating me out. They become almost black." Lexa put herself between the blonde legs, before she went down of her girlfriend, she asked._

 _"Can you leave your tits out? Those beauties are something to brag about, you know?" Clarke unbuttoned and opened wide her shirt._

 _"Agh! So demanding. Now, suck, quickly and hard, you have three minutes." Lexa did as told. Her right hand was pinching the blonde's nipples and her left hand was opening the blonde's lips. "SHIT BABY! Nice… yeah… suck that clit… OH MY GOD! Yes… God yes… Lex… move those lips… Fuck… Fuck… suck it good… Yes baby… I'm not gonna last long… Really… fuck, yes… I really need you inside Lex… your cock… fucking hell… yes baby… keep going… Yes… pinch my nipple… Fuck I don't know if I want you to suck my clit or my nipple… Shit… Yes… fuck the nipple… suck my clit… god yes! I'm cumming… SHIT! Lex… Oh my god!" The blonde came hard, Lexa moved quickly to hug her, Clarke almost passed out._

 _"You are that horny, uh?" The brunette chuckled. "Are you OK, babe? I really need to go." Clarke nodded and kissed Lexa's cheek._

 _"Fine." Lexa left Clarke laying a little bit on the ground. She took a little towel out of her jeans, and cleaned Clarke up. "You really are ready for any occasion, right?" Lexa passed the towel slowly for Clarke's inner thighs._

 _"Yes. I got practice. And to tell you the truth… I was hoping for some. Now, are you really OK?" Clarke nodded and kissed the brunette._

 _"Can we go out on Friday? I wanna take you somewhere." Lexa buttoned her jeans and then put the towel to her nose._

 _"Yes. I picked you up at seven?" She kept the towel in her jeans._

 _"Actually, I'll pick you up." Clarke stood up and start get dress._

 _"Fine. Need to run, baby. See you at the end of the practice, OK?" Lexa ran to the field. Clarke had an idea._

* * *

 _Everything was set. Her parents weren't in town, she was home alone. And she was waiting that because she wanted to do a lovely thing for the girl that made the greatest gesture for her: Lexa. The brunette was as busy and horny as Clarke, so if the blonde could do something to help her girlfriend, she would. Since the Finn incident Clarke had been wondering why Lexa had done something like that, she had risked her life and her future, for her. Raven told her what Lexa had in mind. "She was going to murder Collins, that was all her plan. Anya talked to her, thank God. Look, I'm not gonna say anything, but I think that she is very fond of you, now is too short, mate!" And yes, it was. So Clarke had planned the night. Go to a pub, have a laugh, then go back to hers and… well, tell Lexa… that she cared for her and show her. Yes, they were fans of dirty talk and hot heavy sex, nevertheless, this would be the night they would make love, not just have sex. What they had been doing was not just go down on each other without a meaning, they were getting to know one another. Clarke, little by little knew that Lexa would do anything to please the blonde. She was gaining her confidence back. Who would have known that Lexa Woods will be the one for her? "Lexa is my one. Just mine." She realised that. At her seventeen years old, almost eighteen, she had found her one. She smiled at the new discovery. She wouldn't say it to Lexa of course, she wanted the brunette to decide for herself if they would be together for the eternity. Actually, she was certain, they were meant to be together. She pulled her car in front of the Woods' driveway. She was nervous, this night was the night._

 _"I was going to knock." She said when saw the brunette waiting for her at her front door._

 _"I know. But Aden and Anya have been unbearable." The blonde chuckled. By now all their friends were making bets about them doing it._

 _"Hey princess. Make me proud." Anya yelled at the top of her lungs._

 _"Shut the fuck up Anya." Lexa was about to slap her sister's head, but a hand stopped her._

 _"Promise." Was Clarke's response._

 _"Bye Clarke. Drive safely. Don't worry about curfew. My parents aren't home." Aden yelled as well but without the malice in his voice._

 _"OK Nightblood. See you tomorrow." Clarke guided her girlfriend to her CST-V, opened the door for her and then got into the car._

 _"What are you planning?" Lexa was suspicious._

 _"A date." It was all the blonde said. The pub was crowded, they were greeted by some rugby players and some other schoolmates._

 _"Heda! Princess! Welcome to the party." Octavia hugged them and handed each a cup._

 _"What's going on?" Clarke was anxious, she wanted this to be a quiet night, not an orgy._

 _"Well, we are celebrating! The male team won against Ice High School. Here, drink up!" Lincoln toasted with them. "WE ARE THE FUCKING GROUNDERS!" Then the chanting started. Jus drein, jus daun. All the pub was going crazy._

 _"Really, you brought me to the male team party? I mean, it's not bad, but I thought… you made me wear this and I'm hot. I mean, literally, I'm sweating all over me… And yeah! I look pretty good too." Lexa was taking off her biker leather jacket. Clarke had told her she looked extremely hot in that._

 _"Yo! Heda! A minute, we need to talk to you about the derby." Bellamy called Lexa, and Clarke sent him a very lethal glare._

 _"I'll be right back. With tons of pints, OK? A minute, you can count." Clarke sighed. This night was fucked up._

 _"Mate! Be a little happy. We have a girl time." Raven took Clarke's hand and guided her to a table at the end of the pub. "Big night tonight?" Raven smiled and drank form the cup._

 _"I wish! They ambushed her. Now, all the fucking night they are gonna talk about rugby and strategy and… I'm becoming a virgin again." Raven and Octavia laughed._

 _"Nah, you are just horny as fuck, and you are a drama queen. I thought you two were doing some… oral activity." Octavia looked at the blonde._

 _"OK, let's be honest here. Do you think is enough just going down on your men when there is a lot more you can be playing with? And I mean A. LOT. OF. MORE?" Both girls blush. "Right. My point."_

 _"Calm down princess. It's going to happen. It's a bummer that you don't care about rugby, you wouldn't be here right now." Clarke drank. They were right._

 _"I love her." The blonde said to the air._

 _"Yeah! We know, and she loves you too. Clarke, what she did… she… You know what? Fuck it. Go get your girl, rugby can wait." Octavia stood up and leaded the blonde were the male team was. "OK, times up losers. If you want the wisdom of the mighty Heda you have to wait." Some of the player were about to argue._

 _"You heard the girl. We will continue this later. Now, we parrrrrty!" It was funny seeing Lincoln so carefree. There were times that Lincoln was like a solider, focused on one mission, being good at school, work and Octavia._

 _"You all heard the man. Let's GET ABSOLUTELY FUCKING MENTAL!" Lexa stood up and was about to follow the horde, when Clarke took her hand._

 _"We are going." She kissed the brunette and stroked her cheek._

 _"Yes. We are." Before they could go out a girl took Clarke's hand._

 _"Hey sexy Lady, what brings you to this forsaken place?" Lexa heard that and turned around more than quickly. For her surprise she saw Clarke hugging that girl._

 _"Niylah? What are you doing here? You?" The girls were holding hands. Lexa had never seen the stranger before, so she had no idea of who she was._

 _"I'm here with Luna. The grounders killed us, but you know, nice party." Niylah took Clarke's waist, the blonde released the brunette's hand and Lexa got mental._

 _"Why don't you let her go? Uh?" Yes, it was the first time that she acted by impulse. Now she was facing Niylah, she knew that if she wanted she could kill the tall blonde and nobody would say a thing about it, she was the mighty Heda after all._

 _"Why? The princess and I have history. Why don't you get lost?" Niylah took Clarke's waist firmly getting the short blonde near her body. That was bad._

 _"Hey! Niylah… look… she's." Niylah didn't heard Clarke._

 _"Another fucking twat who thinks you are property? No, Clarke, you deserve so much better. I heard Collins is not in the picture anymore, we can… Try." That was it, Lexa lost it. She shoved Clarke away and grabbed Niylah shirt._

 _"Touch her again and I'll end you. She is my girlfriend."_

 _"Yeah! You are another fucking jealous snob, right? Fuck you, she deserves better."_

 _"I'm going to…"_

 _"ENOUHG! YOU TWO, STOP." Clarke was furious, she was looking form Niylah to Lexa, she didn't know with whom she was angrier, with Niylah for being all forward, or with Lexa for being so violent. "Could you give me a minute, Lex?" Lexa couldn´t understand why her girlfriend was staying with that cunt, she got angrier._

 _"You can have all the time in the world. See you around." Lincoln and Bellamy were behind the commander._

 _"Don't worry, but hurry, she doesn't do waiting well." That was her romantic night that went to shit._

 _"Niylah, thanks for your concern, but, actually I'm really good. Lexa is my girlfriend, we have been dating for six months and I want keep it that way. I'm sorry. We had fun, nice memories. Sorry." Niylah nodded and went to find her friend._

 _"Really princess? You broke a heart and pissed off your girlfriend in five minutes? You are surprising! Make up sex should be mind blowing, now." Octavia told the blonde, Clarke was fed up. The only thing that she wanted was having a nice, quiet, and sexy night with her girlfriend. She got out of the pub and heard a very interesting conversation._

 _"Maybe you will be better with me. I'm available now, you know? We used to have fun." A tall, attractive girl was touching Lexa's front. Bellamy and Lincoln were shocked and doing nothing. Lexa was controlling her breathing looking into the girl's eyes._

 _"Move your hand away from her or I will cut it out of your body." That made Lexa look behind her. If she weren't angry she would feel threatened. The other girl was drunk and felt brave._

 _"Look girl. Why don't you go and have fun with your friends here. I need to speak with Lex in private." The girl was getting closer and closer, and Lexa didn't do anything to move away._

 _"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My. GIRL." The other woman laughed. The only thing that was in her mind was Lexa._

 _"I heard that song before. Come on Lex, let's have some fun. Uh? You and me. Like old times. You will feel better later. I'm gonna make you feel good." The girl was holding Lexa's hand and the brunette did nothing._

 _"The fuck are you?" Clarke ran and tackled the tall girl and slapped her in the face. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Uh? Touching my girlfriend! Fucking cunt!"_

 _"Don't touch me bitch! Not my face! Fuck you!" Lexa, Lincoln and Bellamy were trying to move the blonde, but Clarke was griping the girl's shirt with all her strength._

 _"I'm going to end you, fucking cunt!"_

 _"Clarke let Costia go." Lexa's voice was commanding. Costia, the ex-girlfriend, friend with benefits, fuck buddy, booty call, that Costia? Clarke looked at the woman and realised, she was a fucking model._

 _"Fuck you Lexa! Have fun with this slut." Clarke was furious. They talked about Costia, Lexa didn't mention that Costia Forrest was her ex._

 _"Clarke! Fucking hell. Sorry Costia, I… sorry." Lexa ran to Clarke. This was the most stupid night of her life. "Clarke… wait… nothing happened… I… she… I didn't do anything… Clarke." The blonde didn't slow her pace. She clicked the key and got into her car. "Lady Griffin get out of the fucking car." Clarke couldn't believe it, she got out of the car and faced the brunette. Lexa was pissing her off more and more._

 _"Lady Griffin? Fuck you Lexa, go back to that whore." Lexa grabbed Clarke by the waist and stopped her._

 _"Calm down." Lexa was saying while kissed Clarke neck. "Just calm down. Breath. OK? We are OK. we are together. We are OK." Like a mantra Lexa kept repeating those phrases. Clarke calmed._

 _"Fucking Costia Forrest, Lexa, really?" Lexa chuckled._

 _"Yeah! I got game, babe. What can I say?" Clarke turned into the hug, looking at Lexa's green eyes._

 _"You can't talk to her ever again. I'm gonna fucking bite her head off, if that happens again, I promise." Clarke kissed Lexa's lips hard, making sure everybody knew for sure that Lexa Woods was hers._

 _"What if she talks to me? And what about Niylah? Can I bite her head off too?" Clarke chuckled and hugged Lexa tight. She whispered._

 _"Yes you can. My jealous knight in shining armour."_

 _"Look who's talking. You assaulted a Victoria's Secret model. You are mental."_

 _"She can keep her hands off you, or I'll do it again. Now. Off we go." Clarke got into the car with Lexa and drove away._

 _"Fucking hell." Lincoln was helping Costia to get up. "Clarke is dangerous." He commented to his girlfriend. Octavia smiled. "Wanheda to the Heda. Those are sort of meant to be right?" Costia shoved Lincoln and went away. "FUCKING CRAZY NIGHT! Let's got for a pint, love." He hogged Octavia. Bellamy and Raven fallowed them._

 _"They are not going to murder one another, right?" Bellamy hugged Raven by her waist._

 _"Probably, but we can know everything tomorrow." Raven kissed Bellamy cheek._

 _"Ew! No. I'm still thinking Octavia is a virgin. Imagining Clarke and Lexa doing it is disturbing." He shivered._

 _"What about us doing it?" The brunette asked_

 _"Now, you are talking." He kissed her girlfriend._

* * *

 _They arrived at Clarke's house really soon. Lexa wasted no time, she kissed Clarke and carried her girlfriend to the entrance without detaching their lips. The kiss was heated, hard. Lexa was grabbing Clarke's ass, grabbing the blonde with abandon. She wanted to make sure that the blonde knew that she was hers, only and completly hers._

 _"I need to open the door." Clarke was putting her right foot on the ground._

 _"Where are the keys?" Lexa kissed her neck, sucking in the blonde´s pulse point, then she bite her left ear._

 _"Fuck! Left pocket." Now Clarke was the one groping Lexa´s breast over the shirt. The brunette put Clarke between the door and herself for support, she didn't want to stop feeling the blonde. "God! You are so hard."_

 _"Yeah, well. My girlfriend's being all possessive and shit was kind of hot. I think I got a kink now. Just… let's not make it a pre coital ritual… Got it… I need a minute to open the door." Lexa kissed Clarke and then tried to put the key in the hole. She opened the door after three attempts. "Done." Lexa shut the door with her feet. "We are alone, right?"_

 _"Yes." Clarke held Lexa's body tightly. Her middle was rubbing the brunette's cock. "Fuck, baby you are twitching. Are you hot?" Clarke sucked Lexa's pulse point._

 _"Always when I'm around you. Always hard, wet, ready. Where are we going Clarke?" Lexa stopped when she reached the living room._

 _"Up. My room. Am I not to heavy?"_

 _"No. You are perfect." Lexa carried Clarke to her room. She was excited. Yes the night could have been better, but it was Clarke, everything was amazing with her. Being with her was enough._

 _"Could you put me down and wait five minutes out here?" Lexa did what she was told._

 _"Are you alright? I thought… aye! I'll wait." Clarke closed her door, Lexa stood there pretty confused. She thought that tonight would be the night, but probably she was wrong. For the next five minutes, she heard the blonde swearing and moving things. Then everything was silent. The blonde opened the door slowly._

 _"Close your eyes." The blonde said, Lexa did. She could smell vanilla essences in the air._

 _"What's going on?" She was stopped in the middle of the room. Clarke's bedroom was enormous. She had a whole playroom inside her room, with couches and everything, also a window seat where Lexa loved to see the starts._

 _"Open your eyes Heda." Lexa did. Clarke's room was illuminated with candles. A lot of candles._

 _"What?" She smiled. She knew what that was. She was moved._

 _"You wanted to do something romantic for our first time, but I thought, I could do it. I could show you how much you meant to me. The fucking night was ruined, I know. Fucking Costia and her perfect self. Anyway. This is for you, us. We, together, for many, many, many years. If you want." It was all Clarke could say. Lexa hugged her and kissed her so tenderly and with so much love that she was crying._

 _"I… thank you. You are perfect. Costia is just hot." Clarke slapped Lexa's arm. "Ouch! But really, jokes aside. You are wonderful. And yeah… many, many, many, years from now. We, us, together." Lexa kissed Clarke. She guided the blonde to the bed, they sat there just kissing for a while. Lexa stopped and looked at Clarke eyes, she smiled. "Are you sure?" Clarke nodded_

 _"I've been ready since the first time we spoke." The blonde told her._

 _"The one when I was being an asshole, or the other first time?"_

 _"The asshole one. You looked so hot and that 'I don't give a fuck attitude'. I didn't want to say a thing, but, damn, Lexa! I was smitten, right away." Lexa laughed and kissed Clarke._

 _"I thought I didn't have a chance. You didn't look at me the entire night. You were just, having a laugh with your friends, dancing. I have never felt so invisible in my life."_

 _"Well! You were a dick. And I have a very traumatic experiences with that kind of people."_

 _"I would never hurt you, you know that, right?"_

 _"I know. I'm sorry for Niylah."_

 _"I'm sorry for Costia. That was so much for a night to remember." Lexa chucked. "This is perfect, by the way."_

 _"I know."_

 _They kissed once more and Clarke undressed Lexa carefully. They were nervous, that felt like a first time, full of wonder, excitement. Slowly the blonde pulled the brunette's jacket away, then her shirt. The brunette did the same, they were naked from the waist up. Lexa took Clarke's breast in her hands and grabbed them tenderly._

 _"You are so soft. I… Clarke… You are mine, right?" The blonde smiled and nodded. She was Lexa's since the first time she saw her._

 _"Yes! All yours. You… are mine too, right?" The brunette sucked the blonde's nipple, softly._

 _"All yours, Clarke." She was leaving butterfly kisses all over the blonde's body, between her breast, on her shoulders, her neck, until she reached her lips. "Can I take your jeans off?"_

 _"Yes." She did. Lexa was impressed by herself. This was the first time that she actually took the time to appreciate the beauty of someone, to care the full body without hurry, or people around, just them, making love._

 _"You are beautiful." Clarke smiled. She felt exposed but safe. Lexa's green eyes were almost black with lust and also tender. That was a very new experience. "Wow… and wet. Beautiful wet." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's inner thighs. "Can I?" The blonde nodded and the brunette licked her vulva, then kissed her lips._

 _"Yes. Keep it up." Lexa did. Her penis hurt but she wanted to make Clarke orgasm first. "Lexa. Stop. Just… let me take off your jeans." The brunette kneeled on the bed and the blonde unzipped her jeans and took off everything. Lexa's cock stood there in all it's painful glory. "Can I kiss it to make it better?" The innocent question was full of lust. The brunette just nodded and Clarke kissed her head._

 _"Oh my god!" The simply act was enough to make Lexa shiver. The blonde sucked Lexa's head for a couple of minutes. Lexa was breathing deeply, trying to control the inevitable cum. The blonde took a condom from her nightstand and put it on Lexa's cock. "Clarke, can you kiss me? On the lips, please?" With a last bob, the blonde kneeled again and kissed the brunette. "Can we go further?" Clarke nodded and Lexa helped her lay on the bed. She stood up and took off her jeans, boots and briefs. It was now or never. She adjusted herself over the blonde. Clarke opened her legs as far as she could. Lexa stroke her cock over the blondes lips, touching Clarke's clit to make her wetter, if that could be possible. "OK… I'm going in… that was so nerdy." Clarke chuckled and kissed Lexa._

 _"I'm OK. I know you are dorky." Lexa giggle. Carefully, she introduced herself in Clarke. The blonde frowned for a moment, Lexa stop._

 _"Are you OK? Did I hurt you?" The blonde shook her head._

 _"Just give me a minute. Kiss me." The brunette did as she was told. Little by little she was getting into Clarke. Lexa couldn't move for a moment, Clarke was tight and felt delicious. "Are you OK?" The blonde asked._

 _"Yeah! Just… I think I'm gonna cum. You're tight…"_

 _"Well, you are big." The blonde laughed, Lexa could feel her balls tautening._

 _"No, don't. Just give me a moment. Now, you kiss me." Clarke did. With her mind in other thing, Lexa moved slowly in and out the blonde._

 _"Oh my god!" Clarke said holding Lexa's back with force. "Are you all in?" Clarke was curious, if Lexa could feel this good and she could feel this full, she wasn't going to last long._

 _"No… half." Lexa got her eye closed, just concentrating in breath. "Can I go deeper?"_

 _"Yes, but slowly… really slow." She was right, this was going to be quick._

 _"OK… Just for your information. I usually last long, but… God Clarke! You feel so good, baby. Being inside you is like a sin. You are just so, so, so delicious."_

 _"Nice to know that I'm not the only one who's going to cum soon." Clarke kissed Lexa's neck, the brunette moved slowly, she was now fully inside the blonde. "OH MY GOD! Lexa… baby… move, please… for me. I have never felt so full. Just let me feel you, baby." Lexa did. She was breathing hard, she wanted to last as long as she could, but she felt Clarke's walls squeezing her cock. "Fuck Lex, I'm gonna cum." The brunette moved quickly, hitting Clarke's G spot every time._

 _"I'm not gonna last long."_

 _"OK… its ok… OH MY GOD I'M CUMMING!" The blonde's walls were so hot, tight, that Lexa came with her._

 _"Fuck… OH MY GOD! YES!" Both girls were sweating and content. "Hey!" Lexa said looking at Clarke, she was trying to support herself with her shaking arms. "Are you OK?"_

 _"Perfect. You?" Lexa kissed Clarke deeply. "Better than ever. I am deep inside your soul now, Clarke Griffin, from the house Griffin, first of her name."_

 _"Oh my god! Shut up! I'm forbidding you watch Game of Thrones ever again." Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke._

 _"You are no fun." The brunette was about to get out of the blonde, but was stopped with a gentle hug. "No, stay. I like to feel you. Hold me please."_

 _"Always."_

 _"Don't tell me that was from Harry Potter."_

 _"I won't." Lexa kissed Clarke's sweaty forehead._

* * *

They were laying on the bed, Clarke on top of Lexa, the brunette stroking the blonde's back. They weren't talking, just enjoying themselves. They had been dating for a year now. A lot of crazy things happened on those twelve months and the only thing that remained the same was the pure love that they had for each other. Nor their parents, nor the society, nor their demons were going to be capable to break them apart. They couldn't believe their luck, for many people finding a person with whom you could share the good moments as well as the bad ones never came, and yet, there they were, making up after another fight that was created by jealousy, eighteen years old and bonded since last year by love.

"Lex, I love you." Clarke kissed the brunette.

"Me too." Lexa's phone rang loudly, Clarke took it from her nightstand and handed it to the brunette, still laying on Lexa's front. "Sup? Brilliant… Nope... I told mom I would be with Clarke… No… Shut the fuck up… What? My sexual life is very healthy thanks… No… God! Anya, yes, we are going to the party… Fuck the eye. We won for the fifth time. This is our last year here, lets enjoy it. Brilliant… See you… Fuck you too."

"I forgot the party. I don't wanna go, everyone is going to see me funny. They called me Wanheda. Did you know?" Lexa laughed.

"Aye! Lincoln started it before the first encounter with Costia. Come on babe, we need to go to the party. It's our last. And… That beautiful mural that you did needs to be honoured." Lexa kissed Clarke's head.

"Are they going to pee on it?" Lexa shook her head.

"No… Maybe… But… It's going to be there for a long time. Like us." Clarke straddled Lexa's hips.

"I swear to God, I don't know how you can do that. Saying stupid corny things with the most unromantic topics... Wait…" Clarke wiggled her hips a little. "Are you hard?" Clarke smirk.

"No… Sort of… What?" Lexa blushed.

"I still got it, isn't it? I can make you all turned on just by looking at you." Lexa chucked.

"Yes. I said to Anya that just a minute ago. I have a very healthy sex life. I'm a teen, I have a beautiful girl who happens to think I'm super hot, which I am, and she loves to fuck me every time she can, at any place available. So, I do have it all." Lexa sat on the bed.

"What about Costia? She thinks you are hot, right? She was all over you." Clarke looked away.

"Costia who?" Lexa kissed Clarke, the blonde smiled and threw off Lexa's shirt.

"God! You've got so much game. Let's fuck and make up. We need to go to a party."

Young love. The purest one.

The end?


End file.
